Baby In Me
by Qbee2606
Summary: Repost! FF YunJae! Jaejoong, namja cilik berumur 6 tahun yang menyukai Choi Siwon berdoa agar menjadi dewasa, namun apa yang terjadi jika tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doanya dan dia menjadi namja dewasa? Boys Love, MPreg, RnR Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Baby In Me**

**By**

**QBee**

**a.k.a**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, All member DBSK, member Suju, and others.**

**Rated : M (T for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy (Little bit)**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), Possible to M-PREG, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC, read the bottom note**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hujan deras sudah membasahi kota Seoul sejak tadi pagi. Namun, hujan ini tak menghalangi beberapa orang yang tetap melakukan aktivitas mereka malam ini. Termasuk seorang yeoja setengah baya yang nampak cantik di usianya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dia berlari untuk menghindari hujan sambil menggendong anak kecil yang tertidur dan bersandar dibahunya, yeoja itu berhasil memasuki sebuah gedung apartement super mewah.

Dengan langkah cepat, yeoja itu menaiki lift sambil menenangkan anak kecil yang di dalam gendongannya karena terusik akan gerakannya.

Drrrrrtttt… Drrrrttt…

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu apartement yang bernomor 2606, yeoja itu menekan bel yang ada di sisi pintu.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara bass di sebuah interphone di samping bel.

"Yunho, buka pintunya! Ini Umma!" ucap yeoja itu.

Sedetik kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan badan sempurna bak seorang model *Author nosebleed o_o*. Tampangnya acak-acakan. Dia hanya memakai kaus singlet dan celana pendek. Terlihat sekali kalau dia habis bangun tidur. Namja itu menatap horror pada sang Umma yang sedang menggendong anak kecil dengan pakaian sedikit basah.

Tanpa disuruh, Mrs. Jung atau Umma Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Yunho setelah dia menutup pintu apartemennya. Yunho cukup bingung mendapati Ummanya masuk ke dalam kamar kosong yang ada di samping kamarnya lalu merebahkan anak kecil tadi ke tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati, Mrs. Jung mengambil boneka gajah yang ada dipelukkan anak itu. Lalu menyelimuti anak itu dan memastikan posisi tidurnya agar nyaman.

"Yunho! Ada yang ingin Umma bicarakan denganmu," ucap Mrs. Jung setelah mereka keluar dari kamar. Mrs. Jung melepaskan mantel bulunya yang agak basah, lalu duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Tepat dihadapan Yunho.

"Waeyo, Umma?" tanya Yunho.

"Begini Yun! Anak kecil yang Umma bawa itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Dia adalah anak dari sahabat Umma saat SMA. Kebetulan, tiga minggu yang lalu sahabat Umma dan suaminya itu meninggal yun. Karena mereka tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, Ummalah orang yang bersedia merawat Joongie."

"Lalu?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu sendirikan Umma dan Appa-mu sering berpindah-pindah tempat dan Joongie memiliki kondisi tubuh yang lemah, jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Umma ingin kau yang merawat Joongie dan dia akan tinggal di sini,"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Yunho POV

Seoul, 07.00 a.m.

Drrrttt… Drrrtttt

Suara meja kerja membangunkanku. Dengan malas aku mematikannya. Sambil menguap pelan, aku melihat sekeliling. Aku baru saja tertidur di meja kerjaku sendiri. Bahkan, laptopku yang menampiikan laporan keuangan perusahaan pun masih menyala.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Apa tadi aku bermimpi tentang bocah itu lagi? Aish! Beberapa malam ini, kejadian tentang kedatangan bocah itu untuk pertama kalinya ke apartemen ku menjadi mimpi burukku. Sejak dia tinggal di sini, aku sungguh kerepotan. Dia adalah bocah yang cukup menyusahkan dan keras kepala. Untung saja ada Park Yoochun dan namjachingu-nya Kim Junsu yang membantuku merawat bocah itu.

Author POV

Dengan malas, Yunho mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dia harus membangunkan anak kecil itu terlebih dahulu.

"Jaejoong-ah! Iroena! Hei! Iroena!" Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar Jaejoong agak keras. Dia tahu Jaejoong cukup susah dibangunkan.

"Jaejoong-ah! Buka pintunya!" Yunho kembali mengetuk pintu kamar dengan kesal. Apa bocah itu tak mendengar suaranya yang sedang menggedor pintu?

Krieeetttt~~~

Karena pintu tak terbuka juga, akhirnya Yunho langsung masuk. Dia menghampiri tempat tidur dan melihat Jaejoong masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya. Anak kecil itu sangat menggemaskan. Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak lucu saat tidur.

"Enghh…" Jaejoong langsung terbangun saat Yunho membuka tirai jendela. Mau tak mau cahaya matahari memasuki kamar dan menusuk mata Jaejoong. Bocah itu terduduk di tempat tidur dan langsung menatap kesal ke arah Yunho.

"Ahjucchi! Joongie macih mengantuk,"gumam Jaejoong dengan suara cadel khas anak-anaknya.

"Aish! Bocah ini!" Yunho menggerutu "Cepatlah bangun! Junsu akan segera menjemputmu,"

"Chilleo! Bialkan Joongie tidul cebental lagi, ne?" Jaejoong kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Tapi Yunho dengan cepat menggendong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Ahjucchi! Turunkan Joongie!"Jaejoong meronta di gendongan Yunho. Tapi percuma, tubuh kecilnya tak berarti apa-apa bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Namja kecil berusia enam tahun ini sudah tiga hari tinggal di apartemen Yunho. Dia sangat menggemaskan untuk anak seumurnya. Dia memiliki mata yang besar dan indah. Kulitnya putih pucat sangat kontras dengan rambut cokelat kemerahannya. Bibirnya pun merah bagaikan cherry.

Saat pertama kali tinggal di rumah Yunho, Jaejoong menangis seharian karena ingin di antar pulang ke rumah Mrs. Jung. Yunho yang saat itu tak berpengalaman mengasuh anak kecil, malah membentaknya dan hasilnya Jaejoong semakin menangis. Untunglah di saat yang tepat si Angel atau si Dophin, namjachingu sahabatnya datang. Kalau tidak ada, mungkin Jung Yunho sudah masuk Koran karena tertangkap mengubur hidup-hidup seorang anak kecil.

"Kemana dia? Lama cekali?" Yunho menggerutu sambil mondar-mandir di lobi apartemen. Sesekali dia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di lengannya. Dia sudah memakai setelan jas lengkap. Sangat tampan.

"Kemana dia? Lama cekali, hihihi," Jaejoong yang menirukan lagi gaya Yunho terkikik geli. Dia bosan melihat Yunho yang mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Sekarang, Jaejoong sedang duduk di sofa lobi. Dia juga sudah siap dengan kaus lengan pendek dan celana pendek juga. Mereka sedang menunggu Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang Jaejoong dengan mata tajamnya "Kalau sekali lagi kau mengikutiku, aku akan membuang boneka gajahmu."

DEG~

Ancaman Yunho tepat sasaran. Yunho tahu Jaejoong takkan bisa tidur tanpa boneka gajahnya.

"Andwae…! Ne Ahjucchi! Joongie tak akan mengikuti ahjucchi lagi. Ne… Ne… cekalang Joongie diam," Yunho tersenyum kemenangan melihat Jaejoong ketakutan. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia merutuk dalam hati.

"Yunho-ah!" teriak seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Yunho menatap dua orang yang mengahampirinya. Terlihat Park Yoochun dengan santainya, sedang merangkul mesra kekasihnya, Kim Junsu. Sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Aish! Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Mian. Kami tadi ada urusan, benarkan Su-ie?" bisik Park Yoochun saat membisikkan nama kekasihnya sambil tangan jahilnya menyusup ke belakang dan meremas duck butt kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kim Junsu memekik dan sedikit mengerang, kesakitan mungkin.

Yunho memutar matanya, kesal. Dia tahu apa yang membuat sepasang sejoli ini terlambat. Terlihat sekali dari cara berjalan Junsu yang tidak biasa. "Bisa tidak kalian jaga sikap? Ada anak kecil di sini."

Yoochun menghentikan tangan jahilnya. Mereka bertiga menatap Jaejoong yang bingung melihat kelakuan Yoochun.

"Ne! ne!"dengan sedikit kesal Yoochun melepaskan rangkulannya. Ternyata dia cukup terganggu juga dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Sekarang dia harus menjaga sikap karenanya? Oh no! Dia tidak bisa mencium bibir manis Su-ienya dengan bebas, lalu membuka bajunya, lalu… #Plakk# *Yadong Author kumat*

"Yoochun-ah! Bisakah kita langsung ke kantor? Pagi ini kita ada rapat penting dengan Lee Corp."

"Ne" Yoochun mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho pergi terlebih dahulu keluar "Chagiya, aku berangkat, ne?"

Junsu mengangguk. Kemudian…

Chuuuu~

"Nanti malam kita lanjutkan yang tadi, ne?" Yoochun mengedipkan matanya, genit. Kemudian dia pergi menyusul Yunho setelah Junsu yang malu memukul lengannya, pelan.

"Dasar mesum," gumam Junsu yang justru senyum-senyum malu. Aish, imutnya!

"Ahjucchi!" Jaejoong menarik-narik baju bagian bawah Junsu. Langsung Junsu yang tadinya melayang karena godaan kekasihnya langsung tersadar saat melihat Jaejoong di bawahnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Junsu lembut. Beda sekali dengan Yunho. Junsu sengaja berjongkok agar sejajar dengan Jaejoong.

"Lapal Ahjucchi! Joongie belum calapan," ucapnya polos yang disambut tatapan iba tak kalah polos dari Junsu.

"Aigooo! Kasihan sekali? Yunho hyung tidak memberi Joongie sarapan?" tanya Junsu lembut seperti seorang Umma bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Yunho Ahjucchi tidak salapan! Dia langsung ke pelgi. Jadi Joongie juga tidak salapan!"

"Aish! Aku lupa Yunho hyung itu jarang sarapan,"Junsu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri "Ya sudah! Kita makan di restoran saja, ne?"

Jaejoong mengngguk.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Hiks…. Hiks… mian chingudeul! Saya sebenarnya juga masih bingung kenapa tiba2 saja fic ini bisa tidak ada lagi di akun saya,,, saya sudah menangis seharian karena ini, tapi fic saya ini tidak juga kembali. Jeongmal mianhaeyo chingudeul, reviews chingudeul ikut meghilang. Tapi saya masih ingat siapa saja yang sudah memberi saya semangat dengan reviews nya. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih chingudeul. Ini pun saya akan mempublish fic ini dari awal. Dan saya juga akan mempublish fic ini di akun baru saya ini. Sekali lagi mianhaeyo chingudeul…. *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby In Me**

**By**

**QBee**

**a.k.a**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, All member DBSK, member Suju, and others.**

**Rated : M (T or T+ for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy (Little bit)**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), Possible to M-PREG, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Pintu masuk Jung Corp. yang berbentuk kaca itu terbuka. Masuklah dua namja tampan. Yang satu adalah Direktur perusahaan ini, Jung Yunho dan yang satunya lagi adalah orang kepercayaannya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak SMA Park Yoochun.

Semua orang dari cleaning service sampai karyawan sekalipun langsung membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam saat Yunho melewati mereka. Tentu saja, mereka harus hormat pada direktur sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini bukan?

"Yoochun-ah! Apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka sedang melewati lobi perusahaan yang megah itu.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Yoochun mengambil sebuah ponsel canggih dari sakunya "Pagi ini kita ada rapat dengan Lee Corp. Lalu, kita harus membahas pulau Neverland dengan Han Corp. Setelah itu ada jadwal makan siang dengan Mr. Takeshi dari Jepang."

Yunho mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia sudah mencatat jadwal itu di dalam otaknya. Setelah menaiki lift, mereka sampai di sebuah koridor di mana ruangan Yunho dan Yoochun ada di sana.

Tak jauh dari mereka, nampak dua orang yeoja yang merupakan karyawan di perusahaan itu sedang bersolek. Meja kerja mereka berhadapan.

"Annyeong Yunho-sshi!" seorang karyawan mengucapkan salam pada Yunho. Langsunglah kedua yeoja itu berhenti bersolek dan berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Mereka bersiap menyambut direktur tampan mereka.

"Annyeong Yunho-sshi!" ucap yeoja itu bersamaan saat Yunho berhenti sejenak sambil menatap kedua yeoja itu. Sedangkan kedua yeoja itu saling menatap tajam. Terlihat sekali aura persaingan diantara mereka.

"Annyeong Ahra-sshi! Jessica-sshi! " ucap Yunho santai. Tanpa ekspresi. Hanya sebatas formalitas. Kemudian dia dan Yoochun kembali ke ruangan masing-maisng.

Ahra menatap kesal ke arah Jessica 'Dasar si wajah plastik! Aku tak akan kalah darinya. Aku lebih cantik darinya dan akan mendapatkan tuan Jung' batin Ahra sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sedangkan Jessica menatap merendahkan pada Go Ahra 'Dia pikir dia siapa? Dasar bedak tebal! Badannya juga gemuk. Lihat saja nanti, akulah yang akan mendapatkan tuan Jung.' Batin Jessica.

.

.

.

Sluuuuurp… Sluuuurp…

"Aigoo! Joongie pelan-pelan makannya," ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong sambil mengelap meja. Mereka sedang berada di restoran tempat Junsu bekerja.

Jaejoong sedang makan mie China dengan lahapnya. Sepertinya dia menyukainya. Dia duduk di salah satu meja restoran yang sepi pelanggan itu.

"Manisnyaaaaa!" ucap Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Dia tidak tahan juga dengan ke-cute-annnya Jaejoong. Segera dia mencubiti pipi Jaejoong yang menggemaskan itu. Jaejoong yang sedang konsentrasi makan sedikit meringis. Langsunglah tangannya dipukul oleh Junsu.

"Perhatikan tanganmu HyukJae-ah! Kau menyakiti Joongie," Junsu memberikan _death glare_ pada Hyukaje.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling. Dia mengerutkan dahinya menghadapi pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sejak pertama kali datang ke restoran ini, pasti hal ini terjadi. Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh seluruh pekerja restoran yang gemas akan keimutannya. Ada Shindong, Hyukjae, Donghae, Heechul, dan si bunny Sungmin.

"Apa benar dia adalah keponakanmu hyung?" tanya hyukjae yang menatap Junsu dan Jaejoong bergantian "Kau tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Joongie."

Aura membunuh keluar dari diri Junsu. Sedetik kemudian lap meja melayang ke wajah Hyukjae.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang dengan lahapnya makan. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan bak boneka porselen.

"Hyung!" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba pada Junsu "Apa tidak papa dia makan mie China terus? Sudah tiga hari ini dia selalu sarapan mie China, makan siang juga. Aku khawatir itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan pertumbuhannya hyung."

Junsu nampak terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak. benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong harus makan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi. Selalu makan mie China tak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Ne! kau benar Sungmin-ah. Sepertinya mulai besok Joongie harus makan makanan yang bergizi. Umm, mungkin kimchi lebih baik." Junsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Celecai! Joongie cudah kenyang," ucap jaejoong tiba-tiba yang sudah menghabiskan mie Chinanya. Dia tersandar di kursinya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya.

"Sekarang Joongie main sama Shindong ahjusshi, ne? Junsu ahjusshi sedang sibuk." ucap Shindong sambil menggendong Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Chilleo! Joongie ingin nonton kaltun, ahjucchi!" Jaejoong menunjuk televisi kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Shindong mengangguk.

"Ne! Joongie ingin nonton kartun apa?"

"Cpongebob cqualpant…" ucap Jaejoong penuh semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Shindong mengangguk lalu menyalakan televisi.

.

.

.

"Arrrgghhh! Sial! Aku kalah lagi!" seorang namja berambut cokelat mengerang frustasi sambil mencengkeram PSP-nya di dalam mobil yang sedang melaju pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau tidak lelah juga? Kau habis melewati perjalanan jauh dari Jepang tapi kau masih bisa main PSP? Setidaknya istirahat dan tidurlah dulu!" ucap seorang namja berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis yang sedang fokus menyetir pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku tidak lelah Siwon hyung. Bagiku main game adalah cara mengisi ulang energiku. Justru tidak main game yang membuatku lelah," jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan. Dia hanya bisa diam. Cukup susah juga berdebat dengan sepupunya yang keras kepala ini.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari jalan yang mereka lalui bukan jalan pulang.

"Ke restoranku sebentar. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"Ke restoran Chinamu itu hyung? Aish! Bukannya restoran Chinamu itu sepi pelanggan? Kenapa tidak kau tutup saja restoran itu? Lalu kau bisa membuka restoran Prancis yang mewah,"

"Ani! Kasihan pekerja di sana kalau restoran itu ku tutup. Mereka akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka, Kyu."

"Aish hyung. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Ucap kyu kesal sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Sementara Siwon kembali fokus ke jalan raya.

.

.

.

Restoran China itu masi sepi. Tak ada pelanggan. Entahlah, mungkin karena tempatnya yang kecil atau tempatnya yang kurang strategis. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berkunjung. Hal itulah yang membuat pekerja di sana nampak santai. Kadang yang mereka lakukan hanya mendengarkan musik sambil menonton tv.

"Hahahahahahha," terdengar suara Jaejoong dan Shindong yang tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton film kartun. Mereka tertawa saat melihat tingkah lucu Spongebob.

Junsu yang sedang memainkan ponselnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan mereka. Sebenarnya dia juga gemas dengan Jaejoong. Baru tiga hari bersama Jaejoong membuatnya sayang pada Jaejoong seperti seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya.

Drrrtttt… dddrrrttttt…

Ponsel Junsu kembali bergetar. Menampilkan pesan singkat dari sang kekasih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si yadong tingkat dewa, Park Yoochun.

_Kalau kau Dolphin, aku bersedia jadi lautannya…_

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Junsu. Gombalan seperti ini memang sudah sering dilancarkan Yoochun untuknya. Tapi tetap saja dia senang. Ah! Sepertinya sepasang kekasih ini semakin lengket saja.

"Junsu-ah!" panggil Kim Heechul yang berdiri di tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Junsu yang kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

"Apa kau sibuk? Ada pelanggan yang ingin pesanannya di anatarkan."

"Ani! Aku tidak sibuk. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya hyung," Junsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Gomawo! Alamat dan pesanannya ada di meja sana. Kau bisa langsung mengatarkannya!" Junsu mengangguk. Dia melewati Jaejoong dan pekerja lain yang ikut menonton Spongebob.

'Pantas saja Heechul hyung menyuruhku. Ternyata mereka sibuk menonton kartun.' Batin Junsu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Joongie! Ahjusshi pergi mengantar pesanan sebentar, ne?" ucap Junsu sambil memakai jaketnya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke ahjucchi!" Jaejoong menunjukkan jempol mungilnya pada Junsu.

"Jangan nakal, ne? dan kalau ahjusshi- ahjusshi ini mengganggu Joongie, Joongie gigit saja tangan mereka sampai putus, arra?" Junsu sudah melotot saat Hyukjae ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong lagi.

"Yah hyung! Kau kejam sekali! Mana mungkin kami menyakiti Joongie?" seru Hyukjae dengan tampang polosnya.

"Habisnya. Tatapan mata kalian seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum yang pedophile saat melihat Joongie!" jawab Junsu.

"Tenang saja Junsu-ah aku yang akan menjaga Joongie," ucap Heechul tiba-tiba yang disambut helaan nafas lega oleh Junsu. Tentu saja. Di sini yang waras hanya Kim Heechul.

"Ne, Heechul hyung, semuanya aku pergi dulu ne?"

Merekapun mengangguk. Setelah Junsu menghilang di balik pintu, semua kembali fokus menonton film kartun dan Heechul kembali masuk ke dapur.

"Sungmin-ah! Tolong tutup pintunya! Kalau pintunya terbuka kita tidak tahu ada pelanggan datang," suruh Shindong.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju pintu, lalu bersiap menutup pintu itu dan…

BRUUUGGHHHH…

"Arrrgghhhh…."

Sungmin terkejut. Saat menutup pintu dia tak sengaja menghantam wajah seseorang yang kebetulan ingin masuk. Semua orang menatap ke arah pintu. Sungmin yang merasa bersalah menunduk-nundukkan tubuhnya.

"Mianhae! Mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja," Sungmin panik sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf.

"Kau! Apa kau tidak lihat aku ingin masuk, hah?" bentak Kyuhyun. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi hidungnya. Oh, darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap Kyuhuyn dengan tampang polos khas kelincinya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya tidak peduli langsung tercengang melihat Sungmin. Wajah polos nan imut itu menghipnotis Kyuhyun. Bahkan dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi pada hidungnya.

"Omo? Tuan? Gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin melihat darah dari hidung Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ini?" seseorang datang dan berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Dia adalah Choi Siwon pemilik restoran ini.

"Siwon-sshi?" semua langsung tercengang melihat kedatangan Siwon.

.

.

.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menempelkan plester penutup luka ke hidung Kyuhyun. Sadangkan yang ditanya seperti orang mabuk, senyum-senyum sendiri.

"N-ne!" jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Sungmin menutup kotak P3K lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Mianhae Siwon-sshi! Kami tidak sengaja membuat sepupumu terluka," ucapHeechul. Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan! Kyu nya saja yang kurang hati-hati,"ucap Siwon lalu menatap Shindong "Shindong-ah! Aku rindu dengan mie china buatanmu. Masakkan dua porsi untukku, ne?"

Shindong mengangguk lalu pergi ke dapur. Kemudian tatapanya beralih ke sudut ruangan. Terlihat kepala kecil berambut cokelat kemerah-merahan muncul dari sandaran kursi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Jaejoong yang membelakanginya. Jaejoong saat itu tak menghiraukan sekeliling dan tetap menonton kartun kesukaannya.

"Oh! Dia itu keponakannya Junsu. Sudah tiga hari ini Junsu selalu membawanya ke sini. Tak apa kan?" tanya Heechul sedikit ragu.

Siwon mengangguk "Tak apa. Aku tidak pernah membuat peraturan untuk melarang membawa anak kecil di sini."

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhh huhwaaaa! Ahjucchi! Hiks hiks," terdengar suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis. Semua pun langsung berhamburan dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong. Tak terkecuali Siwon.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon lembut. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia juga terhipnotis dengan keimutannya Jaejoong.

"Hiks… hiks…" dengan mata yang berair Jaejoong menatap Siwon "Tangan Joongie beldalah kena paku. Cakit"

Tangis Jaejoong semakin membesar. Siwon menatap paku kecil yang ada di sisi kursi. kemudian dia menyuruh Hyukjae mengambil kotak P3K. Sambil menunggu Hyukjae, Siwon dengan lembut meniup telunjuk kanan Jaejong yang berdarah. Sontak tangis Jaejoong memelan.

"Jangan menangis ne? Namja tidak boleh menangis," ucap Siwon lembut sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang seenggukan menatap wajah tampan Siwon. Entah kenapa dia suka saat Siwon membelai rambutnya seperti itu. Tak lama tangisnya pun berhenti. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Aigoo, sepertinya dia menyukai seorang Choi Siwon.

"Gomawo Hyunkjae-ah!" ucap Siwon saat Hyukjae memberikan kotak P3K.

Dengan lembut Siwon membersihkan darah yang ada di telunjuk Jaejoong dengan kapas. Lalu dia menutup luka Jaejoong dengan plester penutup luka bergambar beruang.

"Hyung!" panggil Jaejoong pada Siwon. Semua tercengang. Apa-apaan ini? Jaejoong memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ahjusshi khas cadelnya. Tapi kenapa dia memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan hyung? Padahal kan umur mereka semua tidak jauh berbeda.

"Hm? Waeyo?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Hyung tampan," jawab Jaejoong dengan tampang polosnya. Kemudian dia tertunduk malu. Siwon menampilkan senyum manis dengan lesung pipinya pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo!" Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Siwon-sshi! Mie chinanya sudah siap!" teriak Heechul.

.

.

.

Junsu mengelap rambut Jaejoong yang basah sehabis mandi. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang asyik menggambar dengan crayon-nya di lantai sambil tengkurap. Mereka sudah pulang dari restoran china itu dan berada di ruang tengah apartemennya Yunho. Menunggu sang pemilik apartemen dan Park Yoochun.

"Joongie sedang menggambar apa?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba seteah selesai. Dia memandangi hasil gambaran Jaejoong.

"Ini, ahjucchi!" Jaejoong memperlihatkan gambarannya pada Junsu. Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya. gambaran Jaejoong aneh. Dia menggambar gunung, lalu ada ular besar, dan ada gajah juga manusia di sana.

"Ini gambar apa?" tanya Junsu lagi. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menjelaskan.

"Ini Joongie, Junsu ahjucchi, Yoochun ahjusshi, Yunho ahjucchi," Jaejoong menunjuk satu-satu gambar orang yang ada di kertas itu "Dan ini Ciwon hyung."

"Siwon hyung?" kaget Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk "Ne!" dia melanjutkan "kita cemua cedang jalan-jalan ke gunung. Lalu ada ulal becaaal cekali. Ulal itu mau makan kita ahjucchi. Kayak di film-film itu lho!"

Junsu menganggu-angguk mengerti "Lalu?"

"Lalu ulal itu makan Junsu ahjucchi! Lalu makan Yoochun dan Yunho ahjucchi juga. Lalu caat ulal becal itu mau makan Joongie, Ciwon hyung datang dan menyelamatkan Joongie. Ciwon hyung beltalung melawan ulal becal itu. caat Ciwon hyung mau kalah, datang Changchang (nama boneka Joongie) lalu membantu Ciwon hyung dan ulal itu kalah! Tubuhnya telbakal dan jadi abu."

Jaejoong kembali bercerita "Kemudian Joongie dan Ciwon hyung pulang ke ictana yang becaaaal cekali naik Chang-chang."

Junsu mengangguk. Imajinasi anak-anak memang berlebihan. Tapi tetap Junsu merasa janggal. Kenapa dia harus mati mengenaskan dimakan ular coba? Memangnya tidak ada mati yang lebih anggun ya?

"Ne ne!" Junsu mulai menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa nama Siwon dibawa-bawa? "Kenapa ada Siwon hyung?"

Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersipu malu. Sedetik kemudian semburat merah menjalar di pipi Jaejoong "Kalena Ciwon hyung tampaaan cekali. Dia juga cangat baik."

"Mwo?" Junsu terbelalak "Joongie menyukai Siwon hyung?"

Jaejoong semakin tersipu malu. Dia membenamkan wajah merahnya di tumpukan kertas gambarnya. "Ne! Joongie menyukai Ciwon hyung. Cangaaaat cuka!"

"Ani. Joongie masih kecil. Suka sama Siwon hyung nya kalau sudah besar nanti saja, ne?" ucap Junsu.

"Waeyo ahjucchi? Joongie tetap cuka cama Ciwon hyung. Joongie mau menikah cama Ciwon hyung nanti."

"Aish?" Junsu mencengkram wajahnya "Ne ne! kalau Joongie sudah besar saja, arra? Tunggu badan Joongie tumbuh besar dulu seperti Siwon hyung baru kalian boleh menikah."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia tersenyum senang. Menunggu badannya tumbuh? Aish, bagi Jaejoong itu terlalu lama. Dia ingin menjadi dewasa secepat mungkin.

Ditengah keasyikannya menggambar, suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang Junsu beranjak dan membukakan pintu. dia yakin kalau itu adalah kekasihnya dan Yunho.

"Lelahnya," Jaejoong melihat Yoochun yang meregangkan otot-ototnya. Dia masuk ke ruang tengah diikuti Junsu dan Yunho. Dengan lemas Yoochun merebahkan diri di sofa lalu Junsu duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Yunho dengan langkah cepat langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Jaejoong kembali fokus menggambar.

"Chagi, aku rinduuuu," ucap Yoochun manja sambil memeluk pinggang Junsu. Dengan jahilnya dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Junsu.

"Junsu-ah! Apa kau melihat dokumen bermap biru di meja kerjaku?" Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dari kamarnya.

Junsu menggeleng "Ani. Aku bahkan tidak masuk ke kamarmu hyung."

"Aish!" YUnho menggerutu sambil mencari sesuatu di sofa.

"Apa yang kau cari Yunho-ah?" tanya Yoochun yang jengah juga melihat Yunho yang panik mencari sesuatu.

"Dokumen penting dari Mr. Takeshi! Aku menaruhnya di meja kerjaku tadi malam. Dan sekarang tidak ada," ucap Yunho sambil mengacak-acak meja di depan sofa "Yoochun-ah! Junsu-ah! Bantu aku mencarinya!"

Merekapun mulai mencari dokumen itu. sedangkan Jaejoong mengabaikan mereka. Dia masih asyik menggambar. Tiba-tiba Junsu tak sengaja melihat sebuah map biru di samping Jaejoong, lalu memandang horor ke kertas gambar Jaejoong. Ragu-ragu dia menarik lengan kemeja Yoochun yang masih asyik mencari.

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya Yoochun lembut. Dia mengikuti pandangn Junsu ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menggambar dan ikut memandang horor ke sana.

Yunho yang melihat Junsu dan Yoochun berhenti mencari malah ikut berhenti. Dia penasaran apa yang mereka lihat. Perlahan Yunho membalikkan badannya dan…

"Omooo?" Yunho langsung merampas kertas gambar Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak kaget karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Yunho yang panik melihat dokumen pentingnya dicoret-coret oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mulai ketakutan barsembunyi di balik kaki Junsu.

Ternyata Jaejoong menjadikan bagian belakang kertas dokumen yang polos itu sebagai alas gambarnya. Kertas itu juga kumal. Tatapan Yunho juga seperti ingin memakan Jaejoong hidup-hidup. Dia sungguh marah. Tak pernah Yoochun ataupun Junsu melihat Yunho semarah ini.

"Apa-apaan kau Jaejoong-ah? Kau telah mencoret-coret dokumen pentingku! Kau tahu dokumen ini mempertaruhkan uang jutaan dolar hah?" bentak Yunho penuh amarah. Dia tidak peduli lagi Jaejoong itu anak kecil atau bukan.

Terdengar suara isak tangis dari Jaejoong. Junsu langsung berjongkok dan menenangkan Jaejoong. Dia memeluk namja kecil itu.

"Hiiksss… hiksss! Ahjucchi hikss…" Jaejoong menangis di pelukan Junsu. Junsu membelai punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Huuusssss…. Jangan menangis ne?" ucap Junsu. "Hyung! Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan memarahinya. Dia kan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa hyung."

"Ne! Su-ie benar Yunho-ah! Daripada kau memarahinya lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluarnya," Yoochun mencoba menahan amarah Yunho. Kemudian dia mengisyaratkan pada Junsu agar membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Junsu mengangguk dan membawa tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang sedang terisak.

Yunho megusap keras wajahnya. Dia frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dokumen penting ini bisa membuat perusahaannya rugi jutaan dolar. Dia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memandangi dokumen penting yang acak-acakan itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Yoochun-ah? Besok dokumen penting ini harus sampai pada Mr. Takeshi. Kalau aku yang membuat dokumen ini sih tdak masalah. Tapi yang membuat dokumen ini adalah Mr. Takeshi sendiri. Masa aku menyuruhnya membuat dokumen ini lagi untuk meeting besok?" ucap Yunho yang agak tenang saat Yoochun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada dua cara YUnho-ah! Kau tetap memberikan dokumen itu besok. Dokumen itu masih bisa dibaca karena hanya bagian belakangnya saja yang dicoret. Kedua, kau jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada Mr. Takeshi." Jawab Yoochun.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Dia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Hubungi Mr. Takeshi dan jelaskan yang sebenarnya."

"Ne!" Yoochun beranjak dari sofa dan mencari tempat yang tenang untuk menelpon. Sedangkan Yunho menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang dingin membuat jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Walaupun badannya telah tertutup selimut tebal dia tetap saja menggigil. Dengan perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap-usap matanya yang bengkak. Dia nampak habis menangis.

Kamarnya yang gelap tak membuat Jaejoong takut. Yang justru ditakutinya adalah ekspresi kemarahan Yunho tadi sore. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan yang besar sampai Yunho semarah itu? Dia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa soal dokumen itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Jaejoong menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Dia sedikit membuka jendela kamarnya lalu menatap ke langit yang penuh bintang. Tak lama dia terisak pelan.

"Umma… Appa… Joongie ingin ikut…" gumam Jaejoong ditengah isakannya.

Jaejoong menautkan jari-jarinya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa. Wajah lembut Siwon dan ekspresi kemarahan Yunho kembali berputar di otaknya.

_Tuhan! Joongie ingin cekali bica menikah dengan Ciwon hyung dan tidak merepotkan Yunho Ahjusshi lagi…_

Selesai berdoa Jaejoong kembali ke kasurnya dan memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega setelah selesai berdoa. Tanpa dia sadari, bintang jatuh melesat di langit.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah di Seoul. Setidaknya seperti itulah prakiraan cuaca yang ada di berita televisi pagi ini. Yunho menaikkan volume suara televisinya sambil merapikan kemejanya. Dia menghela nafas sejenak.

Dengan langkah pelan Yunho berjalan ke kamar Jaejoong. Dia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia terdiam sejenak memikirkan kemarahannya semalam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Junsu, dia memang berlebihan. Jaejoong hanyalah anak kecil yang polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Tidak seharusnya dia memarahi Jaejoong seperti itu.

Krieeeeettt~~

Dengan pelan Yunho mendorong pintu kamar Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong. Dia akan berusaha bersikap lembut pada Jaejong mulai sekarang. Rasa bersalah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

Terlihat gundukan besar di balik selimut. Jaejoong menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Yunho berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Jaejoong lalu membuka tirainya.

"Iroena Jaejong-ah! Sudah pagi," ucap Yunho sedikit lembut dari biasanya. Cahaya matahari masuk ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong nampak menggeliat pelan di dalam selimut. Dengan perlahan dia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Yunho nampak merapikan tirai jendela dan membelakangi Jaejoong.

"Joongie masih mengantuk ahjusshi," rengek Jaejoong yang terduduk di kasurnya.

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Aneh? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak cadel lagi?

Yunho berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Omo!" mata Yunho terbelalak mendapati seorang namja (bukan anak kecil) tanpa pakaian sedang duduk di atas kasur.

"Waeyo ahjusshi?" ucap namja itu.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby In Me**

**By**

**QBee**

**By**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, All member DBSK, member Suju, and others.**

**Rated : M (T for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy (Little bit)**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), Chibi Joongie, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Waeyo Ahjusshi?" ucap namja itu. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata doe-nya.

Satu detik, mata elang Yunho membulat. Detik berikutnya saraf tubuhnya mengirimkan informasi ke otaknya. Dan detik kemudian…

"Si-siapa kau?" Yunho tersentak kaget dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Bagaimana tidak? Dia mendapati seorang namja yang –ehm- cantik yang polos tanpa pakaian dan hanya selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya ada di atas kasur Jaejoong. Tunggu dulu! Jaejoong? Yunho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling untuk mencari namja cilik yang cerewet itu.

"Mana Jaejoong?" Yunho melototkan matanya saat tak menemukan Jaejoong cilik. Sedangkan namja itu malah memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Apa yang ahjusshi bicarakan? Joongie kan ada di sini!" namja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Kau? Kau…" Yunho mulai memperhatikan namja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut cokelat kemerahan itu, mata doe yang besar dan indah, bibir cherry yang merah dan penuh, dan kulit putih pucat yang putih mulus itu memang milik Jaejoong. Tapi…

"A-aku tidak mengerti! Kau memang mirip dengan Jaejoong. Tapi… tapi…" Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Dia terlalu syok dan yang dia lakukan hanya diam terpaku.

Sementara namja itu nampak heran saat melihat Yunho. Keningnya berkerut. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke jemarinya. Tunggu! Sejak kapan jari-jarinya jadi membesar? Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke lengannya, tangannya lalu tubuhnya. Dia kemudian melirik baju piyamanya yang robek. Pantas saja dia kedinginan. Tapi dia tidak merasa takut atau syok seperti Yunho. Justru dia memandang tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar.

"Ahjusshi!" namja itu berteriak senang menyadarkan Yunho dari syok-nya "Ahjusshi! Do'a Joongie terkabul! Joongie jadi dewasa! Hore! Dewasa! Dewasa! Joongie jadi dewasa!"

Namja itu berdiri sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan di kasur. Tidak kah dia sadari kalau Yunho meneguk ludah saat melihat tubuh polosnya tanpa pakaian?

.

.

.

Berdo'a kepada tuhan. Itulah jawaban yang didapatkan Yunho dari namja yang mengaku dirinya adalah Jaejoong. Entah dia percaya atau tidak, yang jelas mau tidak mau dia harus percaya. Namja itu memang mirip Jaejoong dan dia tak menemukan Jaejoong cilik di mana-mana.

Yunho harus mendapatkan jawaban yang logis sesegera mungkin. Secepat kilat dia memakaikan kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam miliknya pada Jaejoong dewasa. Dia langsung menyeret namja itu ke dokter.

Dr. Shim a.k.a Shim Changmin adalah sahabat Yunho sejak kuliah. Walaupun umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dari Yunho, tapi berkat kejeniusannya yang di atas rata-rata, Changmin dapat lulus di usianya yang tergolong sangat muda dan memiliki tempat praktek atau klinik sendiri. ke sanalah Yunho membawa Jaejoong.

"Buka mulutmu hyung!"

"Aaaaa…"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jaejoong membuka mulutnya seperti suruhan Dr. Shim Changmin. Dia membuka mulutnya seolah-olah akan diberikan sebuah permen. Changmin terlihat menyinari mulut Jaejoong dengan sebuah senter kecil. Entah apa yang sedang diperiksanya.

Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Changmin memperhatikan mereka dengan cemas. Dia berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Changmin. Kalau benar namja itu ialah Jaejoong, pasti Changmin memiliki alasan yang logis bagaimana tubuh Jaejoong menjadi dewasa hanya dalam semalam.

"Selesai, hyung!" ucap Changmin mematikan senter kecilnya sementara Jaejoong menutup matanya. Dia meninggalkan Jaejoong dan duduk di mejanya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengannya, hyung! Jae hyung baik-baik saja!" oke, sekarang embel-embel hyung untuk Jaejoong pun terasa aneh di telinga Yunho. Changmin memang tidak tahu tentang pertumbuhan mendadak dari Jaejoong. Tapi, bagaimanapun Jaejoong tetap anak 6 tahun, bukan?

"Kau yakin?" bisik Yunho sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin "Kau yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya? Apa dia tidak mengalami semacam mutasi gen yang mempengaruhi hormon pertumbuhannya?"

Changmin sweetdrop. Walaupun dia adalah dokter tapi dia tidak mengerti sama sekali kalimat ngawur karena syok campur stress dari Yunho. "Umm, hyung! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!"

Yunho meremas rambutnya. Frustasi. Dia bingung apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Changmin. Haruskah dia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Bercerita kalau namja umur 6 tahun yang tinggal di rumahnya menjadi dewasa dalam semalam. Oke, ini ide yang buruk. Mengingat Changmin adalah dokter yang berpikiran logis tentu dia akan menganggap Yunho gila. Tapi, bagaimanapun Yunho perlu bantuan untuk membantunya menghadapi Jaejoong.

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya?" tanya Yunho lagi untuk memastikan.

Changmin mengangguk pasti "Ne! tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Jae hyung! Dia adalah namja 22 tahun yang normal dan sehat."

22 tahun? Andai saja Changmin mengetahui umur Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, batin Yunho. "Darimana kau tahu usianya?"

"Kau meragukan keahlianku, hyung? Aku kan dokter, jadi aku tahu perkiraan usianya," ucap Changmin dengan mantap.

"Lalu kalau menurutmu dia namja 22 tahun yang normal dan sehat," Yunho melanjutkan "Namja 22 tahun dan sehat mana berperilaku seperti itu?"

Changmin dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kasur pasien di tepi ruangan. Terlihat Jaejoong memainkan stetoskop Changmin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sesekali dia terkikik geli saat mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Changmin nampak melongo "Umm, hyung! Kalau kau ingin tahu masalah psikologisnya, kau salah membawanya kepadaku!"

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. seandainya Changmin tahu yang bermasalah itu adalah tubuhnya. Bukan psikisnya. Tapi…

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin pulang saja," ucap Yunho yang mulai yakin tak bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari kebingungannya.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi! Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat," rengek Jaejoong pada Yunho yang jalan di depannya.

Yunho terlihat mengacuhkan Jaejoong. Dia tetap berjalan menyusuri jalan raya. Sementara Jaejoong, dia yang belum terbiasa dengan tubuh dewasanya mengejar Yunho sambil setengah berlari.

Klinik Changmin yang tak jauh dari apartemen Yunho membuat Yunho malas menggunakan mobil. Lagipula, tadi pagi saat mendapati tubuh Jaejoong yang menjadi dewasa membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi untuk menggunakan mobil. Jadinya mereka hanya berjalan kaki untuk pulang.

Yunho kembali mengerang kaget saat melihat Jaejoong sudah ada di sampingnya. Sungguh dia masih syok dengan keadaan ini.

"Ahjusshi! Kenapa melamun?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia memandangi Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. Jaejoong memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain Yunho yang kebesaran di badannya. Tentu saja, walaupun Jaejoong menjadi dewasa, badannya tetap lebih kecil dari Yunho. Sampa-sampai dia seperti tenggelam di dalam baju itu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong saja menghilang dibalik lengan kemeja Yunho.

"Ahjusshi! Kau melamun lagi," ucap Jaejoong lagi. Yunho yang tadi memandangi wajah cantik Jaejoong memalingkan mukanya. Dia berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Jaejong lagi.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, Yunho tak melihat Jaejoong di sampingnya. Dia juga tak mendengar jeritan Jaejoong yang memanggilnya. Apa Jaejoong tersesat? Atau dia meghilang? Yunho langsung berbalik mencari Jaejoong. Tapi, saat mencari Jaejoong di tengah kerumunan orang ponsel Yunho berdering.

_Yoochun's calling_

"Yoboeseyo, Yoochun-ah?" ucap Yunho saat menempelkan ponsel mewah itu ke telinganya. Dia tetap mencari Jaejoong sambil berbicara dengan Yoochun.

"Di mana kau? Aku dan Su-ie ada di depan apartemenmu! Tapi kau tidak ada,"

Aish! Yunho lupa. Ini sudah jam kerja dan dia terlambat. Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jaejoong menghilang dan Yoochun memanggilnya.

"Umm, Yoochun-ah! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor," Yunho berbohong. Dia masih berjalan mencari Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" terdengar pekikan dari Yoochun "Kau meninggalkanku?"

"Mianhae! Aku ada urusan mendadak dan harus segera pergi."

"Urusan apa? Jadwalmu saja dimulai setengah jam lagi,"

Yunho memutar otaknya mencari alasan. Yoochun memegang jadwalnya dan dia tidak bisa dibohongi. Apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Ne! aku tahu. Hari ini aku… aku…" Yunho terus berjalan dan mata elangnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang bediri di depan estalase toko es krim.

"Aku sedang mengantar Jaejoong membeli es krim," jawab Yunho sekenanya.

Terdengar jeritan di seberang sana. Sepertiya suara Junsu. Yunho terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sebelum dia tuli.

"Yunho-ah! Aku tahu kau marah dengan Joongie, tapi kau jangan nekat Yunho-ah! Hidupmu yang sempurna itu sayang kalau kau habiskan di penjara Yunho-ah! Sadarlah sobat,"

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, sejenak dia memandangi layar ponselnya. Benarkah yang dia telpon sekarang adalah Yoochun? Tapi kenapa perkataannya tidak nyambung sama sekali?

"Apa sih yang kau katakan Yoochun-ah?" Yunho kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya lalu kembali mengawasi Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu rencanamu. Kau mau mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan dan membelikannya es krim lalu menurunkannya di tengah jalan bukan? Aish,"

"Yah!" Yunho mendelik kesal "Buruk sekali pikiranmu tentangku. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? kalau aku melakukannya umma-ku akan memanggangku hidup-hidup,"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli apa rencanamu. Yang jelas cepatlah kembali. Junsu akan membawa Joongie ke restoran."

Aish. Bagaimana ini? Yunho masih belum siap mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, mana mungkin mereka percaya? Yang ada mereka akan menuduh Yunho menculik Jaejoong dan menghilangkan jejak dengan alasan seperti ini.

"Umm," Yunho mengganti topik pembicaraannya "Bagaimana ku beri kau waktu libur? Kau tidak usah bekerja untuk hari ini,"

"Jinjja?" terdengar suara senang dari Yoochun "Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda? Kau mau kuberi waktu libur tidak, sih?"

"Ne ne! Gomawo Yunho-ah!"

"Ne! Setelah ini kirimkan jadwalku hari ini ke e-mail ku,"

Pip. Yunho langsung menutup sambungan telepon tiba-tiba. Dia tak ingin mendengar ocehan Yoochun lagi, yang jelas dia masih berpikir. Apa yang akan selanjutnya dia lakukan pada Jaejoong? Tidak mungkin dia membawa Jaejoong pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia akan sendirian di apartemen. Lalu akan di bawa ke mana Jaejoong?

"Jaejoong-ah! Di sini kau rupanya" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Ahjusshi! Joongie ingin es krim," Jaejoong menunjuk ke dalam toko. Dia memandang Yunho dengan Puppy eyes ala kucing di kartun Shrek miliknya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Entah kenapa dia mulai hanyut ke dalam mata doe itu. mata indah nan besar itu menghipnotisnya sejenak.

DEG~

"Jebal Ahjusshi!" Yunho kembali tersadar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Jaejoong. Oke, Yunho mulai salah tingkah sekarang. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti ini?

"Ne! Kau masuklah duluan dan pilih es krimnya!" ucap Yunho yang sedikit gelagapan. Dia masih tak memandang Jaejoong dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yeyy! Ahjusshi baik sekali," Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sekilas membuat Yunho tersentak kaget dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Jaejoong langsung berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu toko.

Hah! Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Fokus Jung Yunho. Kenapa kau menjadi aneh seperti ini?

.

.

.

Junsu mendorong pintu restoran China tempatnya bekerja dengan lesu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk sambil menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong. Biasanya, saat baru sampai ke sini, Jaejoong pasti akan berlari ke dapur sambil minta dibuatkan mie China oleh Shindong. Tapi? Ah! Hari ini dia benar-benar kesepian tak ada Jaejoong.

"Joongie Chaaaaagi…" Junsu tersentak kaget saat Hyukjae berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa boneka Spongebob. Tapi, sedetik kemudian raut wajah Hyukjae berubah saat tak menemukan namja cilik nan imut itu.

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri "Di mana Joongie, hyung?"

Junsu kembali menghela nafas berat. Dia malah melepaskan jaket tebalnya lalu menyampirkannya di kursi "Hari ini dia tidak ke sini, Hyukjae-ah!"

"Mwo? Waeyo?" Tanya Hyukjae. Raut wajahnya nampak tak senang.

Junsu mengangkat bahunya "Aku kan bukan orang tuanya! Lagipula dia tidak harus ke sini tiap hari bukan?"

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aish hyung! Aku merindukan Joongie." Ucapnya sambil memandangi boneka Spengebob yang rencananya akan dia berikan pada Jaejoong.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu restoran terbuka. Menampakkan Sungmin yang sedang panik sambil memasuki restoran. Junsu dan Hyukjae nampak bingung dibuatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sungmin-ah?" tanya Junsu.

Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Dia malah mengintip sesuatu di jendela.

"Sungmin-ah!" panggil Junsu. Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Hyung!" Sungmin memelas "Jebal! Bantu aku!"

Junsu dan Hyukjae saling pandang. Kemudian mereka kembali memandangi Sungmin. "Waeyo?"

Sungmin menelan ludah. Kemudian dia kembali mengintip di jendela "Sejak aku keluar dari apartemenku untuk ke sini, ada seseorang yang mengikutiku, hyung! Aku takut! Saat aku berjalan kaki, dia mengikutiku berjalan kaki. Saat aku naik bis, dia juga ikut naik bis. Lalu saat aku berlari menghindarinya, dia juga berlari mengejarku. Sekarang saja dia ada di luar restoran, hyung!"

Junsu dan Hyukjae pun ikut mengintip di jendela. Di sana, terlihat seorang namja tinggi dan kurus berkacamata hitam dan memakai topi bundar. Wajahnya tak terlalu nampak. Dia bersembunyi di tiang listrik. Tapi, nampak sekali kalau dia mengawasi restoran ini.

"Dia orangnya?" tanya Hyukjae. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tampangnya seperti ahjusshi-ahjusshi mesum," Hyukjae menganalisis. Sungmin makin ketakutan.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung? Hyukjae-ah? Aku takut kalau dia orang jahat dan masih mengikutiku sampai pulang nanti. Bagaimana kalau aku diculik? Lalu di jual keluar negeri? Atau aku jadi korban perdagangan manusia? Andwae!" oke, Sungmin mulai ngelantur sekarang. Hyukjae dan Junsu hanya menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Kita harus menangkap orang itu supaya tidak macam-macam, Sungmin-ah!" ucap Junsu. Hyukjae mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kita minta bantuan yang lain! Orang ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan, Kajja!"

.

.

.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke kantornya. Ya, ini adalah satu-satunya jalan. Dia harus menjaga Jaejoong agar selalu di dekatnya supaya tak ada masalah. Dekat? Ngomong-ngomong soal dekat, entah kenapa sejak di toko es krim tadi jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan setiap dekat dengan Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Dia tak pernah meraskan ini sebelumnya. Yunho berpikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya. Jawaban atas detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat setiap di dekat Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di Jung's corporation. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendorong pintu perusahaannya diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya yang sedang memakan es krim. Yunho mencoba menutupi detak jantungnya. Dia harus bersikap biasa di depan Jaejoong maupun karyawannya.

"Ahjusshi! Tunggu!" Panggi Jaejoong yang cukup nyaring dan membuat wajah Yunho memerah menahan amarah. Tentu saja, Yunho berhak marah dipanggil dengan sebutan 'ahjusshi' di depan orang banyak, terutama karyawannya. Kalau Jaejoong masih dengan tubuh anak-anaknya sih tidak masalah. Tapi ini? Bukankah tubuhnya sudah dewasa dan orang menganggap umur mereka tak jauh berbeda? Haruskah dia dipanggil ahjusshi?

"Bisa tidak jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ahjusshi'?" bisik Yunho sambil melototkan matanya. Jaejoong hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan polos "Panggil aku Yunho saja, arraso?"

"Shirreo! Umma Joongie bilang tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua dengan namanya," jawab Jaejoong dengan cueknya.

"Aish!" Yunho mengerang frustasi menghadapi bocah keras kepala yang ada di hadapannya ini "Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung saja!"

Jaejoong mengeleng "Shirreo! Ahjusshi terlalu tua untuk Joongie panggil hyung!"

Oke, sebelum seorang Jung Yunho meledak dia lebih memilih meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil mengumpat kesal. Jaejoong lebih keras kepala dari dugaannya.

"Ahjusshi!" panggil Jaejoong lagi. Yunho tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Mau marah juga tak bisa bukan?

"Apa lagi?" ucap Yunho kesal. Dia hampir saja memasuki lift. Beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Kotor," Jaewab Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya yang belepotan es krim. Mulutnya juga.

Lama-lama Yunho lebih memilih bunuh diri juga. Dengan kesal dia menarik Jaejoong ke toilet terdekat. Sesampainya di sana, Yunho menyalakan kran air yang ada di westafel lalu membasuh tangan Jaejoong.

"Cuci juga mulutmu!" suruh Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengusap mulutnya dengan air.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon melipat Korannya. Dia melirik arlojinya sejenak lalu menatap ke depan. Sekarang dia ada di dalam mobil mewahnya. Tapi kali ini dia duduk di belakang dan seorang supir menyetir untuknya.

Sejenak, Siwon menatap ponselnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

"Dongwoon-sshi! Antarkan aku ke Jung's corporation!" suruh Siwon tiba-tiba pada supirnya. Sang supir hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memutar balik mobil mereka.

.

.

.

"Annyeong!" Jaejoong memandang bingung pada orang-orang berpakaian rapi yang selalu menyapa dengan sopan kepada Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mengekor di belakang Yunho. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan Yunho.

"Annyeong Yunho-sshi," dua orang yeoja yang nampak genit menyapa Yunho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jessica dan Go Ahra. Mereka nampak kaget melihat yunho datang bersama Jajeoong, namja yang cukup cantik. Karena, setahu mereka Yunho tak pernah datang bersama siapapun kecuali dengan Yoochun.

"Ne!" Yunho mengangguk.

"Annyeong," Jaejoong mencoba membalas salam mereka. Tapi yang didapatkan Jaejoong hanya tatapan kebencian dari dua orang yeoja itu.

Setelah sampai di ruangan Yunho yang besar dan berkesan minimalis itu, Jaejoong langsung duduk di sofa dekat pintu. Sementara Yunho memeriksa sebuah laporan di meja kerjanya. Tak lama kemudian, Yunho melirik arlojinya dan mengerang kesal. Waktu rapatnya sudah tiba.

"Sandara-sshi! Bisa kau keruanganku sebentar?" ucap Yunho sambil menempelkan telepon kerjanya ke telinganya.

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang yeoja cantik ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" tanya yeoja itu. dia berdiri di hadapa meja kerja Yunho.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong. Aku harus menghadiri rapat. Dan aku ingin kau menjaga Jaejoong sebentar!" ucap Yunho tanpa memandang ke arah Sandara, tapi malah menyiapkan berkas penting untuk rapat.

"Jaejoong?" tanya Sandara. Bingung.

"Ne! Dia Jaejoong!" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya. Sandara pun berbalik dan mendapati namja cantik yang duduk di sofa sedang memainkan lukisan yang tertempel di dinding tak jauh dari sofa.

Yunho yang sudah siap pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya "Jaga dia sementara aku sedang rapat! Jangan sampai dia keluar dari ruangan ini, arra?"

"Ne, sajangnim" Sandara mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya saat Yunho berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Yunho berbisik pada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini bersama Sandara-sshi dan jangan ke mana-mana! Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku, sepulangnya dari sini, jangan harap kau melihat Changchangmu lagi dalam keadaan utuh, arra?"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh. Nyawa changchang-nya dalam bahaya.

"Jaejoong-ah! Ayo kita main kartu!" ucap Sandara mencairkan suasana saat Yunho menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Sesaat Yunho keluar dari ruangannya untuk menghadiri rapat, seorang yeoja menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Dengan perlahan yeoja itu membuka pintu. Saat masuk, dia melihat Sandara Park, sedang bermain kartu dengan Jaejoong. Sesekali suara tawa mereka terdengar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Jessica-sshi?" tanya Sandara Park saat melihat Jessica ada di ruangan itu. Jessica menatap tak suka kea rah Jaejoong.

"Bisakah kau diam, Sandara-sshi?" ucap Jessica dengan angkuhnya "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Yah-" Sandara yang mulai kesal terpaksa diam saat kalimatnya dipotong oleh Jessica.

"Ssssttt… Sudah kubilang aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" Jessica mengangkat telunjuknya. Tanda diam. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Jaejoong yang menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Yah! Apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho sajangnim?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya "Joongie tinggal di apartemennya, ahjumma!"

JDERRRR~~~

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, Jessica membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar dia dipanggil ahjumma oleh Jaejoong. "Mwo? Ahjumma? Arrgghhh" Jessica memegangi tengkuknya saat kepalanya terasa terpukul batu. Kepalanya sakit karena syok.

"Yah! Tidak sopan sekali kau memanggilku ahjumma!" pekik Jessica. Sementara Sandara Park hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Waeyo, ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Oke, kesabaran Jessica habis sudah. Kata ahjumma itu membayangi otaknya. Dia sungguh tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu. Bukankah ahjumma itu tua? Berarti : Ahjumma = Tua = keriput di wajah. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jessica.

Sedetik kemudian Jessica mengambil cermin kecil di dalam saku bajunya. Dia memandangi wajahnya lewat cermin itu. alangkah syoknya Jessica saat mendapati satu garis kerutan di sudut matanya. Dia pun menarik nafas panjang. Sabar. Kalau dia marah, akan ada keriput lainnya di wajahnya.

Akhirnya Jessica mundur dengan damai. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Karena, jika dia tidak senyum akan membuat wajahnya semakin tua.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Jaejoong-ah!" ucap Jassica sambil tersenyum aneh ala badut. Kemudian dia keluar ruangan. Sandara Park yakin Jessica sedang menghubungi dokter kecantikan pribadinya.

.

.

.

Dengan gagahnya, Choi Siwon memasuki Jung's Corporation. Namja atletis itu berjalan menuju resepsionist. Beberapa yeoja yang ada di sana memandang kagum kea rah Siwon. Dia benar-benar namja yang tampan.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionist yang ternyata seorang yeoja itu. Resepsionist itu juga nampak terpesona dengan Choi Siwon.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho!" jawab Siwon mantap. Dia tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuat seluruh yeoja di bumi ini tunduk padanya.

"Apa anda sudah punya janji?" tanya resepsionist itu lagi.

Siwon mengangguk "Ne! Tentu saja,"

"Mianhae, sajangnim! Yunho sajangnim sedang ada rapat pagi ini!" Jawab resepsionist itu.

"Tak apa! Bisa aku menunggu di ruangannya saja?" tanya Siwon.

TBC

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby In Me**

**By**

**QBee**

**By**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, All member DBSK, member Suju, and others.**

**Rated : M (T for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy (Little bit)**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), Possible to M-PREG, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun memicingkan mata dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Dia menatap intens ke arah sebuah restoran china bercat merah. Dan demi apa, restoran china di pinggir jalan yang sedang diintainya itu adalah milik sepupunya sendiri, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjangnya. Dia mulai gelisah. Terik matahari mulai meninggi dan perutnya masih keroncongan. Menandakan namja jangkung ini belum sarapan sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun justru enggan beranjak dari aktivitas pengintaiannya. Mengintai namja aegyo yang sejak tadi malam mengganggu tidurnya bernama Lee Sungmin.

Oke! Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat semuanya. Mengingat semua rentetan peristiwa yang membuatnya tanpa sadar sudah berakhir di sini. Berakhir di tepi jalan untuk mengintai Sungmin. Tadi pagi, Kyuhyun mendatangi apartemen Sungmin. Dia berniat menawarkan Sungmin tumpangan ke restoran. Tapi saat Sungmin terlihat keluar dari apartemennya, entah kenapa justru namja ini nampak membatu dalam mobilnya. Kepercayaan diri yang dibangunnya seharian tiba-tiba lenyap. Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya kalau Sungmin akan menolak ajakannya. Maka dari itu, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dia malah meninggalkan mobilnya dan mengikuti namja bunny itu sampai ke restoran. Dan otaknya malah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Sungmin pulang.

Lupakan ke-evilan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lupakan semua kaset game dan psp tercintanya. Saat ini yang hanya dipikirannya hanya seorang Lee Sungmin, bukan yang lain.

Kyukyun kembali ke posisinya. Dia kembali mengawasi restoran itu. Namun, alisnya nampak bertaut saat matanya tak sengaja melihat tiga orang namja yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tiga orang namja itu nampak dikenalnya. Dari postur tubuh dan wajah mereka…

"Omona!" Kyuhyun membatu saat menyadari kalau tiga orang namja itu adalah Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Shindong. Mereka bertiga nampak menatap garang dan penuh amarah ke arahnya. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru menerima sinyal tanda bahaya langsung berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu. Oke, walaupun dia tak tahu untuk apa Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Shindong mendatanginya, tapi otak game-nya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan pulang sekarang juga.

"Yah, namja mesum! Jangan lari kau…" terdengar suara Hyukjae yang berteriak di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang sambil berlari. Dia melihat Hyukjae cs ikut berlari mengejarnya. Ck, sepertinya firasat buruknya benar.

Kyuhyun mencoba mempercepat larinya. Tak ada gunanya memiliki kaki panjang untuk berlari kalau Kyuhyun dalam kondisi kelelahan dan belum sarapan. Dan ini membuatnya tak fokus sama sekali sehingga…

BRUUUGGHHH…

"Argghhh…"

Badan jangkung Kyuhyun terjerembab ke aspal. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tersandung batu. Disaat seperti ini keberuntungan tak berpihak dengannya. Saat akan bangun, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mengunci kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Mau kemana kau hah?" bentak Hyukjae yang mengunci tangan Kyuhyun saat malihatnya berontak dan ingin melarikan diri. Kyuhyun yang saat itu dalam keadaan tengkurap dapat mendengar langkah kaki Donghae dan Shindong yang baru saja datang.

Hyukjae membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menduduki perutnya. Nampaknya mereka bertiga tak mengenali wajah Kyuhyun karena kacamata dan topinya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat Hyukjae melototkan mata ke arahnya.

"Brengsek! Kau orang jahat yang mau mengganggu temanku, bukan?" Hyukjae melayangkan pukulannya di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memukulnya.

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku…" Kyuhyun ingin menjelaskan semuanya namun Hyukjae kembali memukul perut dan pipinya. Dan pukulan ini telak membuatnya mau pingsan.

Sebenarnya pukulan itu tak terlalu kencang. Hyukjae hanya ingin membuat korbannya tak berdaya. Hanya saja, kondidi tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurang baik malah memperparah keadaan.

Terdengar pukulan Hyukjae yang berkali-kali mendarat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya mulai lebam dan ada darah di sudut bibirnya. Saat Hyukjae ingin memukulnya lagi, dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Uhuk.. Uhukk.. Ini a-aku! Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil melepas kacamata dan topinya. Sontak Hyukjae dan yang lain membatu. Oh, sepertinya mereka mengenali Kyuhyun sekarang. Dan, sepertinya mereka harus mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Mengingat mereka baru saja memukuli sepupu dari pemilik tempat mereka bekerja.

"Mwooo?"

.

.

.

Pesona seorang Choi Siwon memang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Lihat saja sekarang. Saat dia sedang memasuki elevator, banyak yeoja yang berebut untuk masuk elevator bersamanya. Bahkan ada yang sempat mengerlingkan mata nakalnya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Keadaan seperti ini sering dialaminya dan dia tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

Ting

Pintu elevator pun terbuka. Siwon keluar karena merasa inilah lantai yang dicarinya. Lantai di mana ruangan Jung Yunho, sahabat lamanya berada. Ah, berbicara tentang Yunho rasanya dia tak sabar bertemu dengan sahabat berwajah kecilnya itu.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya Siwon sampai juga di depan pintu ruangan Yunho. Namun, dahinya mengerut saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari dalam ruangan. Lho? Bukankah Yunho sedang ada rapat? Tapi kenapa ada suara dari dalam ruangan? Dengan penasaran, Siwon memutar kenop pintu. Tapi…

Drrrttt… dddrrrttt

Siwon yang merasa ponselnya bergetar segera menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia mengambil ponsel mewahnya dari saku jas hitamnya. Nama Heechul yang ada di layar ponselnya membuat Siwon bingung.

"Yoeboseyo?" jawab Siwon. Alisnya bertaut saat mendengar suara Heechul yang terdengar panik.

"…"

"Ne! Waeyo?"

"…"

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Heechul yang cukup panjang. Oke, sepertinya nama Kyuhyun sudah dibawa-bawa di sini.

"Mwo? Aish bocah itu," Siwon menggerutu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun dia tidak terkejut juga mendengarnya. Mengingat ke-evilan sepupunya itu yang sudah tingkat akut.

"…"

"Jangan panik seperti itu, Heechul-ah! Aku tidak akan marah pada kalian. Justru Kyu-nya saja yang nakal."

"…"

"Ne. aku akan segera ke sana,"

Pip. Sambungan ponsel terputus. Siwon memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jasnya. Dia menghela nafas. Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Yunho harus dituda dulu untuk kali ini. Sedetik kemudian, Siwon membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu. Rapat hari ini benar-benar memuaskan bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Bagaimana tidak? rekan bisnisnya benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerja perusahaannya. Mengingat hal itu senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajah kecilnya. Rasanya dia tak sabar untuk segera ke ruangannya.

Tunggu! Yunho memelankan langkah menuju ruangannya. Kenapa dia sangat ingin kembali ke ruangannya? Kenapa ada sesuatu yang dia rindukan? Dia tahu apa sebenarnya hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya cukup keras kepala untuk tak mengakuinya.

Yunho mengabaikan dua orang yeoja yang bergaya centil menyapanya. Sepertinya tidak perlu lagi disebutkan siapa mereka. Yang Yunho inginkan hanya sampai ke ruangannya sesegera mungkin.

Cklek…

Yunho membuka pintu ruangnnya. Dia melihat Sandara Park tersentak kaget dan memandang takut padanya. Sandara duduk di sofa tepi ruangan seorang diri. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan saat tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Di mana Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho yang berusaha santai. Dia berjalan ke arah mejanya tanpa memandang Sandara. Dia tak ingin menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Umm… Itu… Sa-saya…" Sandara Park terdengar gugup. Oke, Yunho mulai mencium ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dia duduk di meja kerjanya sambil berpura-pura memeriksa berkas penting. Padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong tak ada di ruangannya.

"Di mana dia?" tanya Yunho berusaha selembut mungkin. Namun yang Sandara Park dengar justru nada bicara yang lembut namun menyeramkan.

Sandara Park menghela nafasnya. Dia tak peduli lagi setelah ini dia kehilangan pekerjaannya. "Tadi Jaejoong pergi ke toilet, sajangnim! Dan dia belum kembali sampai sekarang,"

"Sudah berapa lama dia pergi?" Yunho masih berpura-pura fokus pada berkasnya.

"Sa-satu jam yang lalu…"

Brakkkk…

Yunho menghempaskan tumpukan dokumennya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Sandara nampak kaget dan menundukkan wajahnya. Aura hitam Yunho mulai keluar rupanya.

"Sudah satu jam Jaejoong tak kembali kau tak mencarinya juga? Kenapa kau membiarkannya keluar seorang diri? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya?" bentak Yunho. Entah kenapa emosinya meninggi sekarang. Pikirannya kalut dan khawatir. Walaupun Jaejoong berbadan dewasa, namun dia masih anak kecil. Bagaimana kalau hal yang buruk terjadi padanya?

"Mianhae sajangnim! Saya-" belum sempat Sandara memberikan pembelaan, Yunho memotong pembicaraannya.

"Cari Jaejoong sekarang juga kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu,"

Sandara nampak terdiam. Dia mencerna perkataan Yunho.

"Ppali…!"

"Ne sajangnim!" Sandara langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Yunho benar-benar memecatnya.

Saat Sandara menghilang dibalik pintu, Yunho mengusap keras wajahnya. Dia menghempaskan diri di tempat duduknya kemudian memencet salah satu tombol di telepon meja kerjanya.

"Perintahkan keamanan untuk mencari namja bernama Kim Jaejoong di gedung ini sekarang juga. Dia memakai kemeja putih dan dia adalah namja yang datang bersamaku tadi pagi. Katakan pada mereka, kalau tidak menemukan Kim Jaejoong dalam waktu setengah jam, aku akan memotong uang bulanan mereka, arraso?" perintah Yunho pada sekertarisnya.

Setelah sambungan terputus Yunho menghempaskan ganggang teleponnya dengan agak kasar. Dia mengusap keras wajahnya. Kalau tahu begini dia ikat saja tadi Jaejoong di meja kerjanya. Yunho mencoba tenang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursinya.

Tidak! Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa tenang. Dia harus menemukan Kim Jaejoong sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Tu-tuan! Anda tidak perlu membantu saya seperti ini…" ucap seorang halmoni tua pada Jaejoong yang tengah semangat mengepel lantai perusahaan. Halmoni itu mencoba menghentikan namja cantik ini mengepel.

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Dia tersenyum kepada halmoni itu sambil melepaskan tangan halmoni itu yang memegang lengannya. "Halmoni istirahat saja, ne? Karena Joongie sudah besar Joongie saja yang mengepel lantai ini!"

Halmoni tua itu nampak bingung dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Yeoja tua yang berpakaian cleaning service itu menyerah sekarang. Sudah satu jam ini Jaejoong mengikutinya dan membantunya mengepel lantai.

Di sinilah ternyata Uri Jaejoongie. Saat keluar dari toilet dia bertemu dengan halmoni tua ini dan membantunya.

"Ternyata mengepel lantai mengasyikkan, ne? Coba saja ada Chang-chang!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil tetap fokus mengepel. Sesekali dia memasukkan alat pel itu ke dalam ember yang berisi air.

"Apa kau pekerja di sini?" seorang namja nampak menyapa Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang bingung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne! kau! Kau bekerja di sini?"

Jaejoong bingung menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap namja yang ada di hadapannya. Namja itu berpakaian setelan jas yang sangat rapi. Sepertinya dia salah satu karyawan di sini. Saat Jaejoong ingin menjawab, namja itu malah memotong perkataannya.

"Ikut aku! Aku ingin kau membersihkan ruanganku!"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Dia mengikuti namja itu sambil mendorong peralatan kebersihan milik halmoni tua itu. Sedangkan halmoni tua itu nampak mengikuti Jaeoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memakai sarung tangan karet berwarna kuning. Dia juga memakai semacam celemek. Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan. Nampak beberpa karyawan fokus bekerja di meja mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan halmoni tua itu pun nampak mengelap kaca kantor.

"Bersihkan semua sampah yang ada di sini!" perintah namja yang membawa Jaejoong. Namja itu menunjuk tumpukan sampah kertas dan bak sampah kecil yang ada di samping mejanya.

Dengan polosnya Jaejoong mengangguk. Namja ini diperlakukan seperti cleaning service saja. Jaejoong berjongkok dan memunguti sampah yang berhamburan di lantai. Jaejoong juga memasukkan sampah yang ada di bak sampah kecil itu ke dalam kantung plastik hitam yang sangat besar.

Pluk!

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya saat dengan santainya seorang yeoja membuang sampah kertasnya dan mengenai kepala Jaejoong. Dengan polosnya, Jaejoong memunguti sampah-sampah itu. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Yah! Kemari kau!" seseorang memanggil Jaejoong. Dengan patuhnya Jaejoong menghampirinya. Terlihat seorang namja yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Namja itu menunjuk tumpahan kopi yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Bersihkan!" titahnya. Jajeoong mengangguk dan mulai mengelap cairan panas itu sementara yang menyuruh malah merapikan dokumennya.

BRAKKKK…

Pintu ruangan dibuka dengan kasar. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu, kecuali Jaejoong yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sedetik kemudian mereka membatu.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menoleh. Dia tersentak kaget melihat Yunho menatap tajam ke arahnya. Tatapan mata Yunho menyiratkan kemarahan dan emosi yang meledak-ledak. "Ahusshi?"

Panggilan ahjusshi benar-benar tak dihiraukan lagi oleh Yunho. Dengan posesif dia menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengamit lengannya dengan paksa.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang berani-beraninya menyuruh Jaejoong bekerja?" bentak Yunho dan suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Semua orang terdiam. Mereka tak berani terhadap direktur mereka.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Dia berdiri di balik punggung tegap Yunho.

"JAWAB!" bentak Yunho lagi. bahkan bentakannya ini sudah terdengar seperti teriakan.

"Ahjusshi," panggil Jaejoong lirih. Yunho yang amarahnya masih memuncak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang menatap takut ke arahnya. Bibir merahnya bergetar menahan tangis, dan Omo! Mata doe-nya berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya Jaejoong ketakutan dan dia trauma melihat Yunho yang marah-marah.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Amarahnya mulai mereda melihat Jaejoong yang mau menangis. Refleks tangannya mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dia mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang. Karena aku tak ada meeting lagi, kita pulang setelah itu."

Jaejoong tersentak. Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba lembut padanya? Sentuhan Yunho dikepalanya juga mengingatkannya pada sentuhan seseorang. Jaejoong menganggguk pelan. Dia masih agak takut mengingat Yunho yang marah besar tadi. Namun ekspresinya yang ingin menangis mulai menghilang.

Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Argh…"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Aku belum mengobati lukamu…" ucap Sungmin, heran. Kapas yang dia sudah olesi dengan obat belum sama sekali menyentuh luka di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun mengerang sakit duluan.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Agak malu juga sih. Tapi dia bahagia. Justru karena kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya Sungmin kembali mengobati lukanya.

Di sinilah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berada di restoran china milik Siwon. Setelah kejadian pemukulan tadi tentu saja, Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Shindong membawanya ke sini.

Akhirnya Sungmin mengobati luka Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun nampak memekik kesakitan. Tapi dia mencoba menahannya. Bukankah dia harus nampak kuat di hadapan orang yang disukainya?

"Mianhae…" gumam Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau orang itu adalah kau!"

"Gwaenchanayo, Sungmin-ah!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Namun Kyuhyun kembali mengerang kesakitan. Pasalnya saat tersenyum tadi membuat wajahnya bergerak dan rasa sakit di wajahnya kembali terasa.

"Jangan tersenyum dulu!" perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

Krieettt

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka. di sana berdiri Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat Choi Siwon menghampirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya evil kyu akan dimasukkan ke neraka oleh seorang pastur Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Jam demi jam telah terlewat. Tak terasa matahari mulai menenggelamkan cahayanya. Walaupun hari tengah sore, penduduk kota Seoul masih memadati jalan raya. Mungkin dikarenakan ini jam pulang kerja.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia menginjak remnya cukup keras memastikan mobilnya benar-benar berhenti. Sedetik kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur di kursinya sambil memeluk piyama hamtaronya.

Yunho tertawa pelan saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia dan Jaejoong pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membelikan Jaejoong beberapa baju. Tidak mungkin bukan Jaejoong terus-terusan memakai bajunya? Saat memilihkan Jaejoong beberapa baju, Jaejoong malah merengek minta dibelikan piyama berukuran orang dewasa yang bermodel hamtaro. Piyama itu terpajang di manekin estelase toko. Awalnya Yunho menolak. Tapi melihat Jaejoong yang memeluk boneka manekin itu dan mengancam tidak mau pulang, akhirnya Yunho membelikannya juga.

Yunho agak mengerang saat menyadari kaki-kakinya terasa pegal. Tentu saja, berjam-jam dia dan Jaejoong mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu. Lihat saja Jaejoong, bahkan namja itu tertidur saking lelahnya.

Gerakan Yunho untuk membangunkan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong yang menggerak-gerakkan bibir merahnya. Lucu sekaligus menggoda. Entah kenapa hasrat Yunho malah naik dan dia ingin sekali mencium bibir merah itu.

"Ungh… Es Krim… Chang-chang!" Jaejoong mengigau di tengah tidurnya. Melihat itu Yunho tak tega juga dan akhirnya dia menggendong tubuh Jaejoong ala bridal style. Dia mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang saat melewati lobi apartemen. Yang dia pikirkan hanya Jaejoong yang menggeliat pelan dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Dinginnya malam membuat jaejoong membuka setengah matanya. Dia mengerang pelan sambil mencoba untuk duduk di kasurnya. Dia masih menggenggam piyama hamtaronya. Aigoo! Sepertinya uri Jaejoongie sedang mengigau. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung, Jaejoong mencoba keluar dari kamarnya yang gelap.

Krieettt

Entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong malah membuka kamar Yunho yang ada di samping kamarnya. Namja cantik ini nampak berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Yunho. Walaupun keadaan kamar sadang gelap, Jaejoong dapat berjalan menembusnya. Dengan perlahan dia berbaring di samping Yunho yang memunggunginya.

"Ungh.. selamat malam chang-chang…" gumam Jaejoong di sela igauannya. Dia menarik selimut Yunho dan menenggelamkan tubuh dewasanya di dalam sana.

.

.

.

Yunho menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan suara bel apartemennya yang menggema sampai ke kamarnya. Yunho yang masih setengah sadar tahu kalau ini sudah pagi. Tapi dia menggerutu pelan. Sial! Siapa coba yang bertamu di pagi hari minggu seperti ini?

Yunho terduduk di kasur king size-nya. Rasa lelah kemarin sehabis berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan dengan Jaejoong membuatnya masih mengantuk sampai sekarang. Dengan langkah yang terhuyung Yunho mencoba berjalan. Dia keluar kamarnya sambil menguap pelan. Matanya juga masih setengah terpejam.

Klekk

Yunho membuka pintu apatemennya tanpa melihat tamunya lewat interkom.

"Yunho-hyung?"

Deg~

Mata Yunho yang tadinya terpejam setengah langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat Junsu yang berdiri di hadapannya. Di belakang Junsu juga ada Yoochun.

"Junsu-ah? Yoochun-ah?" ucap Yunho lirih. Dia menelan ludah melihat mereka. Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat Jaejoong dewasa?

"Wae? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja," ucap Yoochun santai. Dengan cueknya dia melenggang masuk diikuti Junsu, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mematung di ambang pintu.

"Apa Joongie masih tidur? Ah! Aku merindukannya!" ucap Junsu setelah melepaskan mantel tebalnya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah kamar Jaejoong. Sebelum Yunho menghentikannya Junsu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ah! Ja-"

Yoochun yang terduduk di sofa menatap aneh ka arah Yunho. Dia tak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan gugup seperti ini. Bukankan Jung Yunho biasanya terlihat sangat cool dan manly?

"Waeyo? Kau nampak aneh hari ini," ucap Yoochun sambil memencet remote televisi yang ada di atas meja.

"Di mana Joongie hyung? Kenapa dia tidak ada?" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba saat keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Bukankan semalam dia yang membaringkan Jaejoong di kamarnya? Ke mana lagi anak itu?

"Benar dia tidak ada?" tanya Yunho mulai cemas. Dia ikut melihat ke dalam kamar. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Junsu Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang. Kasur Jaejoong terlihat kosong dan masih rapi.

Yunho menelan ludah. Di mana lagi Jaejoong? Ah! Kenapa namja itu selalu membuatnya gila?

Klekk

Ketiga pasang mata yang ada diruangan itu menoleh ke arah suara pintu yang terbuka. Di sana, di ambang pintu kamar Yunho terdapat namja cantik dengan baju kemeja dan rambut acak-acakan. Namja itu mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya. Sepertinya dia sedang kesal karena suara ribut-ribut di luar telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Sepertinya inilah hari kiamat bagi seorang Jung Yunho. Dia mematung. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana Jaejoong ada di kamarnya. Apa coba yang akan dipikirkan Junsu dan Yoochun saat melihat seorang namja cantik yang keluar dari kamarnya?

Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Junsu menatap Yunho dan jaejoong dewasa secara bergantian. Aigoo! Matilah kau Jung Yunho!

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby In Me**

**By**

**QBee**

**By**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, All member DBSK, member Suju, and others.**

**Rated : M (T for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy (Little bit)**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), Possible to M-PREG, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Park Yoochun mengembangkan evil smirk-nya. Tentu saja! Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat langka. Melihat seorang namja yang keluar pagi-pagi dari kamar sahabatnya, Jung Yunho yang tak pernah terlihat memiliki teman spesial atau kekasih. Apalagi melihat keadaan namja itu yang nampak berantakan. Ah! Bahkan tak perlu menggunakan otak pervert Yoochun sekalipun untuk tahu yang sebenarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan Yunho dan namja itu telah menghabiskan malam yang panas berdua di kamar Yunho. Membayangkannya saja membuat Yoochun ingin menyeret Su-ie nya pulang sekarang juga.

"Oooh! Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau bertingkah aneh sejak tadi. Ternyata-" Yochun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia hanya memandang Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan yang dipandang justru menelan ludahnya, gugup.

"Mwo-mwoya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho terbata. Yoochun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia yakin tebakannya benar melihat gelagat gugup dari Yunho.

"Kukira kau namja yang tidak punya hasrat seks! Ck, ternyata… Aww! Appo!" gaya cool Yoochun yang menggoda Yunho langsung hilang saat tangan Yunho melayang di jidat lebarnya. Sepertinya bekas pukulannya pun tercetak di jidat Yoochun.

"Yah!" Yunho melototkan mata kecilnya. Nampaknya dia tahu apa maksud Yoochun sedari tadi. "Kau pikir aku seperti itu? kalau kau berkata seperti itu lagi aku tak segan-segan akan mengecilkan jidat lebarmu!"

Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus pelan dahinya. Sedetik kemudian dia langsung berlari ke pelukan Junsu, seakan-akan minta perlindungan dari kekasihnya itu. Junsu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan namjachingunya.

Namja cantik yang keluar dari kamar Yunho bingung melihat mereka. Dengan polosnya dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sesekali pandangannya beralih-alih. Ke Yoochun, Junsu, lalu ke Yunho.

"Hyung! Siapa dia?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba sambil mengelus pelan lengan Yoochun yang memeluknya dengan manja.

"Dia-"

"Junsu ahjusshi! Joongie lapar. Joongie mau makan mie china buatan Shindong ahjusshi, ne?" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia memotong perkataan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menepuk dahinya saat melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang menganga lebar. Aigooo! Nampaknya Yuno harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana canggung menyerang ruang tengah apartemen Yunho. Hanya ada keheningan di sana. Nampak Park Yochun dan kekasihnya, Kim Junsu duduk berdempetan di sofa. Mata mereka sejak tadi tak lepas menatap intens seorang namja cantik aka Kim Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa lain. Jaejoong yang sedang dipadangi hanya mengabaikan mereka. Malah dia asyik bermain dengan boneka kesayangannya, Chang-chang.

"Jadi…" Yoochun mulai bersuara untuk memecah keheningan. Suaranya nampak bergetar karena syok. Yunho sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada sepsang sejoli itu. Semuanya, mulai dari dia yang mendapati Jaejoong di kasurnya dalam keadaan tubuh dewasa sampai sekarang. Entah mereka percaya atau tidak, yang jelas beban Yunho sudah berkurang dan dia merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Ne! Percaya atau tidak memang itulah yang terjadi. Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak. Bahkan menganggapku gila sekalipun aku tak peduli," jawab Yunho yang lebih memilih bersandar di dinding ruangan.

Sekali lagi Yoochun dan Junsu menampakkan ekspresi ketidak percayaan mereka. Tentu saja. Mereka tidak salah sepenuhnya bukan? Siapa coba yang dengan mudahnya percaya kalau seorang namja cilik berusia 6 tahun dapat menjadi dewasa hanya dalam waktu semalaman.

"Ta-tapi Yunho-ah! Aku… Dia…" Yoochun tak dapat bersuara lagi. Tenggorokannya serasa disumbat oleh sesuatu. Dia memicingkan matanya menatap Jaejoong. Namja ini benar-benar mirip dengan Jaejoong. Tapi…

Junsu yang sedari tadi memandangi Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan ke jemari namja cantik itu. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah saat mendapati telunjuknya terbalut dengan plester penutup luka bergambar beruang. Junsu ingat betul Jaejoong cilik memilikinya juga.

Junsu menggapai jemari Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong nampak memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Joongie-ah! Di mana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" tanya Junsu lembut. Dia sebenarnya tahu yang terjadi. Hanya saja dia ingin menguji Jaejoong dewasa terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong nampak terdiam sejenak "Bukankah Joongie dapat luka ini waktu di restoran china ahjusshi?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya. Jawaban namja di hadapannya itu benar seratus persen.

"Omo!" Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya "Kau! Kau benar-benar Joongie! Hyung! Chunnie! Dia benar-benar Joongie…" Junsu menatap Yunho dan Yoochun bergantian.

Yoochun nampak kaget. Lho? Kenapa Su-ie nya ikut-ikutan percaya?

"Kau…"

"Ne! ceritanya panjang. Yang jelas aku bisa menjamin kalau dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Joongie kita. Joongie-ah! Bogoshipo…" Junsu yang senang langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong nampak kelabakan mendapati junsu yang menyerang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Suara game yang dimainkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya cukup nyaring itu tak terdengar dengan jelas. Bagaimana bisa terdengar jelas kalau namja tampan penggila game ini sedang ada di tempat yang cukup ramai dinamakan café? Evil kyu satu ini sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah café tepi jalan yang belum terlalu ramai. Terlihat hanya segelas air putih saja yang ada di atas mejanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah fokus pada pspnya.

Sesekali Kyuhyun merasa kesakitan saat menyadari beberapa luka lebam akibat semalam yang ada di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum di tengah permainannya. Tak apa lah kalau dia bisa terluka asalkan bisa dekat dengan Sungmin lagi.

"Tumben kau melamun saat main game, Kyu?" sebuah suara membuat Kyunyun tersentak. Karena melamunkan Sungmin, dia malah tak menyadari ada orang lain yang duduk di hadapannya sedari tadi.

"Ki- Kibum hyung?" mata Kyuhyun sedikit membesar melihat siapa yang datang. Namja yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Hal itu justru membuat wajah tampan dan manisnya lebih terpancarkan.

"Ku pikir aku salah orang. Ternyata benar-benar kau! Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyu? Kulihat kau semakin tinggi saja," ucap namja yang bernama Kibum itu. Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"Baik hyung! Hyung sendiri apa kabar? Sejak kapan kembali ke sini? Bukannya hyung tinggal di Amerika?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan psp-nya. Inilah kehebatan seorang Kyuhyun. Dia masih bisa fokus main game biar pun ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Baik. Sudah tiga bulan aku pulang. Ah! Di Korea ternyata lebih menyenangkan daripada di sana." Kibum nampak memainkan gelas kaca milik Kyuhyun. "Umm! bagaimana kabar Wonn-maksudku Siwon?"

Kyuhyun mempouse game-nya. Dia menatap intens ke arah Kibum "Wae? Rindu padanya? Dia baik-baik saja. Aish! Siwon hyung tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Malah sekarang dia lebih rajin beribadah ke gereja."

Kibum terkikik mendengarnya. Kyuhyun kembali memainkan psp-nya. "Jinjja? Tentu saja aku merindukannya! Kami kan teman lama."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya "Teman lama? Bukankah Kibum hyung adalah mantan kekasih Siwon hyung?"

Kibum tertawa pelan. Aish! Tiga tahun lamanya ternyata kyu tak berubah juga. Dengan gemas dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Sejak dulu, Kibum selalu menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

"Apa hyung tak ingin bertemu dengannya? Karena hari ini hari minggu, sepertinya dia mau ke restoran chinanya itu," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengeleng "Aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya. Dan, tolong Kyu jangan beri tahu Siwon tentang pertemuan kita ini, araso?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. Dia nampak paham dengan alasan Kibum supaya merahasiakan pertemuan mereka dari seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi Jaejoong dan Junsu berhenti sejenak di sebuah halte bus. Membuat beberapa penumpang berhamburan keluar, namun hanya ada beberap yang tinggal. Membuat bus itu nampak sepi saja.

Tiba-tiba pintu bus kembali tertutup. Junsu merasa bus yang ditumpanginya kembali berjalan. Ia menghela nafasnya. Sesekali dia melirik Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong nampak melamun sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restoran China tempat Junsu bekerja.

"Joongie-ah!" panggil Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Umm… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi dewasa seperti ini?" tanya Junsu setengah berbisik. Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir.

"Bukankah ahjusshi bilang kalau Joongie boleh menyukai Siwon hyung kalau sudah dewasa? Joongie berdoa pada tuhan supaya Jonogie cepat dewasa, dan tuhan mengabulkan doa Joongie," Jaejoong menampakkan senyum lima jarinya. Dalam pikiran polosnya dia membayangkan berjalan di altar bersama Siwon.

Junsu terbelalak kaget. Ternyata karena itu Jaejoong menjadi dewasa? Aigoo! Dia tak menyangka Jaejoong benar-benar serius menyukai Siwon.

"Bagaimana ahjusshi? Joongie boleh menyukai Siwon hyung bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang. Junsu tersenyum lembut. Kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, membuat senyum Jaejoong pudar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Ani! Belum boleh! Tubuh Joongie memang sudah dewasa. Tapi Joongie masih memanggilku ahjusshi dan itu membuat Joongie terlihat seperti anak-anak! Siwon hyung tidak suka namja yang seperti anak-anak," ungkap Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung tertunduk lemas "Lalu? Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?"

"Joongie harus belajar menjadi dewasa supaya Siwon hyung suka, ne? Joongie juga harus berhenti memanggilku dan yang lain ahjusshi! Panggil aku hyung saja, arraso?"

Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan anggukkan lucu. Sejenak dia mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Lalu, Joongie jangan menceritakan pada siapapun tentang Joongie yang jadi dewasa. Nanti kalau sampai di restoran Joongie pura-pura saja tidak mengenal yang lain."

"Wae?" protes Jaejoong.

"Pokoknya turuti saja apa yang kukatakan. Kalau tidak, nanti Siwon hyung tidak menyukai Joongie," ancam Junsu. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk patuh. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan Siwon bisa menyukainya.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Sungmin yang sedang mengepel lantai restoran menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka. Mereka sedikit tersentak kaget ketika muncul seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Orang itu tersenyum lembut kepada mereka, kemudian ia masuk sambil melepas mantel hitamnya.

"Annyeong~" sapanya sambil menyampirkan jaketnya pada salah satu sandaran kursi yang ada di sana.

"Annyeong Siwon-sshi~" ucap Heechul dan Sungmin bergantian. Mereka membungkukan badan mereka sejenak tanda menghormati sang pemilik restoran.

"Dimana Shindong? Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekali makan mie china buatannya lagi," gumam Siwon sambil menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi. Sementara Heechul dan Sungmin saling pandang.

"Dia ada di dapur. Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan menyuruhnya membuatkan mie china untukmu," Heechul meletakkan ganggang pelnya ke dinding. Sementara Sungmin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan walaupun Heechul sudah menghilang ke dalam dapur. Kemudian dia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Aigoo! Siwon menggeleng melihat keadaan restorannya sendiri. walaupun restoran ini bersih, tapi bisa dibilang keadaannya memprihatinkan. Lihat saja cat dindingnya yang mulai mengelupas. Belum lagi atap yang nampaknya bocor. Dan lihatlah kursi dan mejanya? Nampak sudah tua dan mulai rapuh. Ah! Sepertinya Siwon berencana untuk merenovasi restorannya.

Siwon yang masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari kedatangan Junsu dan Jaejoong. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Junsu membuka pintu diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya. Junsu merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat melihat Siwon yang duduk memunggunginya. Tentu saja Junsu ketakutan. Hari ini dia terlambat datang dan parahnya ada Siwon di sana.

"Mianhae aku terlambat!" Junsu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di depan Sungmin. Sungmin yang berhenti mengepel tak terlalu memperhatikan Junsu. Dia justru menatap bingung ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakang Junsu.

Siwon mendengar suara lumba-lumba Junsu pun menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa detik dia terdiam. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bukan! Bukan karena keterlambatan Junsu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Yang membuat Siwon nampak membatu adalah sosok namja cantik berambut Kecoklatan yang ada di belakangnya. Namja itu memakai baju kaus v-neck yang lengannya sampai siku bergaris-garis hitam putih dan celana jeans hitam. (bayangin Jaema di MV Purple Line ya? ^^)

"Cheon Junsu-ah! Lagipula baru kali ini bukan kau terlambat?" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Junsu. Namun tatapannya beralih pada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa dia merasa wajah cantik nan menggemaskan Jaejoong mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Jaejoong yang melihat Siwon pun tersentak kaget. Wajah putih pucatnya merona saat bertemu pandang dengan Siwon. Begitu pula dengan Siwon. Debaran jantungnya lebih cepat saat menatap mata doe Jaejoong.

"Mianhae hyung aku terlambat!" Junsu kembali membungkukkan badannya membuat Siwon yang tadinya terhanyut dalam keterpesonaannya pada Jaejoong kembali tersadar.

"Che-cheon Junsu-ah!" dengan terbata Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. Kemudian dia berdiri sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang masih nampak menunduk malu.

"Oh iya! Aku ke sini bersama sepupuku!" Junsu menarik Jaejoong agar sejajar dengannya. "Joongie-ah! Dia adalah Lee Sungmin dan yang di sana adalah Choi Siwon, pemilik dari restoran ini." Junsu berbasa-basi. Padahal dia tahu Jaejoong telah mengenal tempat ini.

"Annyeonghaseo! Kim Jaejoong imnida!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa kan aku membawanya ke sini, hyung? Dia baru datang dari Busan dan aku tak tega meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen,"

"N-ne! aku tidak keberatan!"

"Jinjja? Gomawo hyung! Ayo Joongie-ah. Kuperkenalkan kau pada yang lainnya," Junsu menyeret paksa Jaejoong ke dapur di mana teman-temannya berada. Jaejoong yang diseret-seret seperti itu masih menatap ke arah Siwon. Kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu dapur bersama Junsu.

.

.

.

"Aish! Tidak ada acara yang seru!" Yoochun yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Yunho menggerutu pelan sambil menggangti channel televisi layar datar milik Yunho. Sesekali tangannya mencomot semangkuk popcorn besar yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian dia kembali menggerutu. Yunho yang sejak tadi tidak enak badan hanya terbaring di sofa yang lain. Dia menggeleng melihat tingkah ajaib sahabatnya.

"Mau?" Yoochun menawarkan popcorn pada Yunho yang padahal popcorn itu adalah milik namja sipit itu. Yunho menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah.

"Aku kurang enak badan, Yoochun-ah! Bisakah kau kecilkan suara televisinya?" gumam Yunho.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Wajah Yunho terlihat pucat saat itu. Sejak tadi Yunho juga sering sekali bersin. Suara bassnya pun nampak berubah.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Yoochun sedikit khawatir. Yunho menggeleng lagi.

"Hanya flu biasa. Setelah tidur juga sembuh," Yunho merapatkan jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Yoochun mengengkat bahunya. Kemudian dia kembali lagi fokus pada televisi. Yunho mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Yunho-ah!" panggil Yoochun tiba-tiba dan demi apa Yunho yang tadi hampir tertidur ingin sekali menendang (?) jidat lebar Yoochun.

"Wae?" Yunho sedikit kesal. Dia yang tadinya berbaring memunggungi Yoochun berbalik.

"Apa kau mengenal salah satu karyawanmu yang bernama Go Ahra?" tanya Yoochun yang kemudian menyuap popcorn kemulutnya.

"Ne. Aku kenal dengan semua karyawanku. Waeyo?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya,"

"Mwoya?"

"Kau tahu tidak kalau Go Ahra itu ternyata adalah puteri tunggal dari Mr. Go pemilik dari Go Company yang menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang?"

Mata kecil Yunho nampak membulat. Dia mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Jinjja? Lalu?"

Yoochun mengangguk "Ne! Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh," Yoochun mulai menggeser tempatnya agar lebih dekat dengan Yunho "Menurutmu, kenapa anak pengusaha kaya seperti dia mau bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa di perusahaanmu?"

Yunho nampak berpikir. Namun rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya membuatnya tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Yoochun. Selama tak ada hubungan dengan dirinya kenapa dia harus ambil pusing? Bukankan kepalanya sudah pusing? *author bingung*

"Molla! Kau tanyakan sendiri saja padanya," Yunho kembali berbalik dan memunggungi Yoochun "Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengannya? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Yoochun-ah!"

"Mwo? Aniya! Di hatiku hanya ada Su-ie baby."

Yunho memutar matanya. Jengah juga dengan lovey dovey sepasang sejoli ini.

"Aku hanya takut dia ada maksud tertentu dengan perusahaanmu. Atau yang lebih parahnya denganmu…"

Yunho tak menjawab.

"Yunho-ah!"

"…"

"Yunho-ah!"

"Zzzzz…"

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat dia melihat mata sipit Yunho tertutup rapat. Bisa dipastikan Yunho sudah terbang kea lam mimpi saat mendengar ocehan Yoochun yang seperti ahjuma-ahjuma.

"Aish! Tertidur rupanya!"

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah! Apa kau sudah punya seorang namjachingu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Jaejoong yang sedang membantu merapikan piring di dapur nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Donghae yang sepertinya ehm- menyukai uri Jaejoongie.

"Namjachingu? Ne! Joongie banyak sekali punya namjachingu," jawab Jaejoong polos.

Dongahe tersentak kaget. Dia tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong banyak memiliki kekasih. Dilihat wajah Jaejoong yang memang cantik sekaligus tampan tak heran juga dia memiliki banyak kekasih. Donghae mulai putus harapan. Dia mulai berencana untuk terjun ke sungai Han pulang dari sini.

"Jinjja? Siapa-siapa saja namjachingumu?" tanya Donghae yang kecewa.

Jaejoong berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Dia memasang pose berpikir "Ada Junsu hyung, Yoochun hyung, Yunho hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, Hyukjae hyung, Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung juga namjachingu Joongie," Jaejoong bersemangat.

Junsu terkekeh geli. Donghae menepuk dahinya. dia menggeleng gemas melihat kepolosan Jaejoong. Tapi dia senang juga mendengar jawaban Jaejoong "Ani! Bukan namjachingu yang seperti itu Jaejoong-ah! Tapi namjachingu! Kekasih! Pacar! Orang yang kau sukai." Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya.

Mendengar kata 'orang yang disukai' membuat pipi Jaejoong merona. Dipikirannya terbayang wajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon.

"Ummm, kalau itu… Joongie…"

"Ehmmm…" seseorang berdeham membuat semua yang ada di sana berbalik. Di sana, di ambang pintu dapur ada Siwon yang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Donghae-ah! Ada pelanggan yang ingin pesanannya di antarkan. Bisakah kau mengantarkannya sekarang?" ucap Siwon yang melirik gugup ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ne hyung!" dengan langkah lemas Donghae berbalik dan meninggalkan dapur. Ah! Usahanya untuk mendekati Jaejoong harus berlanjut lain kali sepertinya.

Siwon yang berusaha tenang mendekati Junsu dan Jaejoong yang nampaknya mulai mencuci piring. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang cukup ceroboh dalam membantu Junsu. Berkali-kali piring dan gelas yang dicucinya hampir jatuh.

"Ummm… Jaejoong-ah! Kau bukan pekerja di sini bukan? Sebaiknya kau duduk saja di luar," tawar Siwon.

Jaejoong nampak berusaha terlihat dewasa "Ani hyung! Joongie ingin membantu Junsu hyung!"

Siwon mengehela nafas "Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di sini saja? Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih,"

Mata besar jaejoong membulat "Jinjja? Joongie boleh bekerja di sini hyung?"

Siwon mengagguk. Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu triknya agar bisa selalu bertemu Jaejoong. Dia justru tidak menyangka Jaejoong menerima tawarannya bekerja.

Tanpa Siwon sadari. Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon. Senyum tak berhenti terkembang dari wajah Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian Siwon merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Gomawo hyung!"

.

.

.

Siang itu, minimarket di pinggir jalan itu nampak ramai. Membuat seorang namja tinggi bagai tiang listrik yang sedang mendorong trolinya harus terjepit di antara keramaian. Kebanyakan dari orang yang memenuhi minimarket itu adalah ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Untung saja badannya kurus. Jadi dia bisa menerobos kerumunan dengan mudah.

Namja itu berhenti saat berada di rak makanan kecil alias camilan. Matanya meneliti makanan itu satu persatu. Dia menelan ludahnya membayangkan rasa camilan-camilan itu yang sepertinya sangat enak.

"Ani! Kau adalah seorang dokter Shim Changmin. Jangan makan-makanan yang tak sehat!" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. dia sedang mengalami pergolakan batin.

Namja kurus itu alias Shim Changmin nampak mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia adalah seorang dokter dan dia tahu betul apa isi kandungan camilan-camilan berbungkus itu. Beberapa diantaranya mengandung bahan yang berbahaya bagi tubuh. Dia tahu betul akan hal itu. Tapi dia adalah namja yang berkebutuhan makan tidak sedikit. Dia suka yang namanya makanan. Hobinya adalah makan. Dan dia sudah lama tak mengisi kulkas besarnya dengan camilan-camilan seperti ini.

Ah! Persetan dengan apa yang terkandung dalam camilan itu. Racun sekalipun dia tak peduli. Yang dia ingingkan hanya makan. Ya! Makan. Changmin dengan kecepatan tinggi meraup makanan yang ada di rak itu. Tak sedikit camilan yang diambilnya, membuat troli besarnya menjadi penuh.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Changmin mulai membayar makanan-makanan yang di belinya di kasir. Ah! Rasanya sudah terbayang di otaknya untuk segera ber lovey-dovey ria dengan kekasihnya- baca: makanan itu.

Changmin terlihat kesusahan membawa dua kantung besar plastik yang isinya di dominasi makanan. Dia hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Mengingat rumahnya dan jarak minimarket itu cukup dekat.

Brukkkk…

"Awww! Appo…" Changmin yang tadinya melamun tiba-tiba ditabrak seseorang. Tabrakan itu membuatnya terjatuh beserta barang-barang belanjaannya. Changmin meringis mengingat pantatnya mulai terasa sakit.

Changmin mendongak. Dia melihat seorang namja tinggi berkacamata hitam, bertopi hitam dan berbaju hitam membatu melihatnya. Sepertinya namja itulah yang telah menabraknya.

"Yah!" seru Changmin setelah dia berdiri. Dia melihat makanannya terjatuh, bahkan ada yang sampai terinjak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu. Membuat Changmin menggeram. Dia menunjuk orang yang menabraknya dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau bisa hati-hati tidak sih? Kau lihat tidak belanjaanku ada yang rusak gara-gara ulahmu!"

"Se7eeeeeeeeen! Kyaaaaa! Se7eeeeeen…"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar suara teriakan beberapa yeoja tak jauh dari mereka. Sedetik kemudian Changmin merasa tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya diseret dengan paksa.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" pekik Changmin. Dia memberontak. Namun tenaganya kalah dari namja yang menyeretnya itu.

Setelah berlari beberapa lama, namja itu membawa Changmin masuk ke dalam taman kecil yang sepi dan bersembunyi di balik pohon. Namja itu membekap mulut Changmin yang nampaknya ingin berteriak. Changmin memberontak. Demi apa dia sangat takut kalau-kalau namja ini berbuat jahat padanya. Oh! Changmin belum mau mati muda. Dia belum menikah. Belum merasakan hari tua dan bermain dengan cucu-cucunya. Belum menulis surat wasiat. Dia juga belum mengamankan makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam kulkasnya. Anwaeeeee! =_=

"Kyaaaa! Se7eeeennn! Se7eeen oppa!" para yeoja yang berteriak itu sudah berlalu. Teriakan mereka semakin tak terdengar dan akhirnya menghilang. Namja itu nampak fokus ke arah jalan. Dia melonggarkan kuncian tangannya pada tubuh Changmin.

"Arghhh…! Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik namja itu saat Changmin menginjak kakinya secara tiba-tiba. Namja itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Changmin tersenyum senang "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai menyeretku seperti ini, eoh?"

"Yah! Kalau aku tak membawaku bersamaku, pasti kau akan memberitahukan kemana arahku pergi pada yeoja-yeoja itu bukan" namja itu melotot di balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Percaya diri sekali? Memangnya kau siapa sampai yeoja-yeoja itu mengejarmu?"

Namja itu membuka topi dan kacamatanya. Dia menyeringai. Dia yakin Changmin akan terkejut melihat siapa dia sebenarnya dan akan bersujud-sujud minta maaf. Siapa coba tak mengenal seorang Choi Doong Wook alias Se7en? Penyanyi yang tengah naik daun sekarang ini. Wajah tampannya bahkan sering mewarnai iklan-iklan di televisi.

"Kenapa kau membuka topi dan kacamatamu? Kau pikir aku akan mengagumi wajahmu? Hell no! Aku masih lebih tampan daripada kau!"

JDERRR~~ Se7en membatu. Kenapa Changmin tak mengenalinya sebagai seorang artis? Apa Changmin tak punya televisi di rumah sampai dia tak mengenali seorang Se7en?

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Ah! Kau ketinggalan jaman sekali. Aku kan-"

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu siapa kau!" potong Changmin cepat. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama dengan namja ini "Yang hanya kuinginkan adalah kau bertanggung jawab dengan mengganti semua barang belanjaanku. Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan barang-barang belanjaanku."

Se7en tertawa kecil "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Apa kau mau menangis anak kecil?"

"Yah! Aku akan mengejar yeoja-yeoja itu dan mengatakan kau ada di sini," Changmin yang tak terima dikatakan anak kecil menaikkan suaranya yang sudah tinggi.

Dan Changmin tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat namja itu terdiam. Sepertinya dia takut akan ancaman Changmin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang baru pulang dari restoran segera memasuki apartemen Yunho. Sejak tadi senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya. Tentu saja. Besok dia mulai bekerja di restoran Siwon dan bukankan dia akan semakin dekat dengan namja tampan berlesung pipi itu? Ah! Membayangkannya saja membuat Jaejoong semakin menyukai Siwon.

Setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak, Jaejoong mulai melenggang masuk. Dia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun saat sampai di ruang tengah, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia melihat Yunho yang terbaring membelakanginya sambil membungkus badannya dengan selimut tebal. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong mendekati Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung saat melihat Yunho yang tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Khawatir, Jaejoong menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Yunho. Lalu dia menempelkan telapaknya ke dahinya sendiri. Dia mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan Umma-nya padanya dulu saat dia sakit.

'Apa ahjusshi sakit ya?' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ungh! Jaejoong-ah! Sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba terbangun. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ahjusshi! Apa kau sakit?"

Yunho mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia bersin. "Ne! Hanya flu biasa."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ani! Kita harus ke dokter ahjusshi! Kata Umma, kalau sakit kita harus ke dokter. Nanti sakitnya parah."

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Ne! Araso. Malam ini aku akan ke klinik Changmin."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang "Jinjja? Joongie ikut, ne?"

Yunho mengangguk. Entah kenapa rasa pusingnya berkurang saat melihat senyum dan tawa Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Dinginnya udara malam menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk Yunho. Padahal namja itu sudah memakai baju hangat yang sangat tebal. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang baik membuatnya sensitif terhadap suhu rendah seperti ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah menyusuri jalan menuju klinik Changmin. Berhubung klinik Changmin tak terlalu jauh, Yunho memilih berjalan kaki saja bersama Jaejoong.

"Hatssyyyiii…." Yunho kembali bersin. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

"Sabarlah ahjusshi! Sebentar lagi juga sampai…"

Yunho mengangguk. Dia melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah sangat lemah.

Beberapa lama Yunho berjalan, dia merasa ada yang janggal. Dia merasa entahlah, kesepian mungkin? Sedetik kemudian Yunho menoleh dan tidak mendapati Jaejoong ada di belakangnya. Aish! Kenapa Jaejoong selalu menghilang?

Dengan perasaan cemas Yunho berbalik dan mencari Jaejoong. Pasti Jaejoong tak jauh dari sini. Dia tahu Jaejoong tak akan menghilang kemana-mana karena Jaejoong belum hafal jalanan daerah sini.

Yunho tersenyum tipis saat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri di depan estelase toko. Kali ini bukan toko es krim. Melainkan sebuah _Pet Shop. _Jaejoong nampak menatap kedalam toko. Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatiannya di sana.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Dia ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Jaejoong. Ternyata Jaejoong melihat seekor kucing Persia abu-abu yang dikurung di dalam kandang dengan kucing-kucing yang lain.

"Ahjusshi! Lihatlah, kucingnya lucu sekali. Joogie mau ahjusshi! Jebal!" Jaejoong mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya.

Yunho yang mulai terhanyut kedalam mata itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! tidak boleh! mata itu tak boleh menyihirnya kali ini.

"Ani! Aku alergi dengan bulu binatang. Kau tidak bisa memelihara kucing di dalam apartemen," ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merengut. Yunho tak ingin dia bersin setiap hari karena bulu binatang yang bertebaran di apartemennya. Itu sama saja membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Jebal ahjusshi! Dari dulu Joongie ingin punya kucing peliharaan. Jebal ahjusshi! Jebal!" Jaejoong mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Dia memohon-mohon agar Yunho mengabulkan keinginannya.

Yunho kembali menggeleng "Ani! Pokoknya tidak boleh ada peliharaan di dalam apartemen. Titik!"

"Tapi ahjusshi!"

"Kubilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh Jaejoong-ah! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Yunho mulai meninggikan suaranya. Kepalanya tambah pusing mendengar Jaejoong yang merengak. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama mata indah Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan detik berikutnya air mata mulai membanjir di pelupuk mata Jaejoong.

"Hiks… ahjusshi jahat! Ahjusshi selalu kasar dengan Joongie! Ahjusshi jahaaat!" Jaejoong yang menangis mulai meninggikan suaranya. Dan itu membuat orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan mereka. Yunho mulai salah tingkah. Bagaimana ini?

"Sssttttt! Mianhae! Maafkan aku Jaejoong-ah! Uljima ne? Uljima!" Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong kelewat sakit hati dan dia terus menangis. Dia bahkan menepis tangan Yunho yang ingin mengusap bahunya.

"Ani! Ahjusshi memang tak menyukai Joongie sejak Joongie tinggal di apartemennya ahjusshi bukan? Ahjusshi jahat! Kalau begitu Joongie mau ikut umma saja! Ahjusshi ja-hmmmpttt…"

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak saat Yunho membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Yunho yang ingin membuat Jaejoomg diam malah refleks mencium bibir merah Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho merutuk dalam hati saat dia tak bisa mengontrol gerakan bibirnya sendiri yang mulai melumat, bahkan menyesap bibir bawah Jaejoong. Rasa manis dari bibir merah Jaejoong membuat Yunho lupa diri. Begitupula Jaejoong. Tangisannya berhenti. Dia mulai ikut terhanyut dan memejamkan matanya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby In Me**

**By**

**QBee**

**a.k.a**

**Jung Jaemi**

**Disclaimer : Semua tokoh di sini bukan milik author, melainkan milik diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali YunJae, Yunpa adalah milik Jaema dan Jaema adalah milik Yunpa. Mereka saling memiliki.**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, All member DBSK, member Suju, and others.**

**Rated : M (T or T+ for this chap)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy (Little bit)**

**Wanings : Boys Love, Typos, NC (Belum muncul di chap ini), Possible to M-PREG, No flame, Don't Like Don't Read, OOC**

"_Plot ini punya Author. Murni dari imajinasi Author sendiri. Apabila ada kesamaan cerita, itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.^_^_

Chapter 6-A

.

.

.

Yunho tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana dia dan Jaejoong sudah pulang ke apartemen dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan keadaan berpelukan dan bibir saling melumat. Mereka tak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sejak naik elevator tadi. Bahkan sekarang tautan bibir mereka mengganas. Sejenak mereka melepaskan bibir mereka untuk menghirup oksigen, kemudian kembali saling berciuman.

"Ungh…" Jaejoong mengerang di tengah ciuman mereka saat dengan terburu-buru Yunho mendorongnya sehingga punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding kamar Yunho. Ya! sekarang mereka sudah memasuki wilayah yang cukup dikatakan berbahaya. Ruangan dimana kasur King Size Yunho berada.

Kamar yang gelap tak menjadi hambatan untuk mereka. Terlebih Jaejoong yang nampaknya tak bisa mengontrol nafsu tubuh dewasanya. Dia terhanyut dengan sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Hahhh… Hahh… Yunh… hahh…" Jaeoong langsung menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Yunho melepaskan bibirnya. Namun tak hanya sampai di sana. Bibir Yunho sudah turun untuk mengecup leher putih nan mulus Jaejoong. Setelah puas mencium, dia menjilat dan menggigit dengan lembut.

Bruukkk…

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah terhempas ke atas kasur. Yunho menatap tajam tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah dengan bibir yang membengkak. Dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri kemudian menindih tubuh Jaejoong.

"Mianhae! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ucap Yunho seduktif sambil melumat kembali bibir merah Jaejoong. Tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam kaus yang dipakai Jaejoong. Meraba-raba dada perut rata Jaejoong dan terus naik ke dada putih mulusnya.

"Hahhh… Yunnie…" Jaejoong memekik saat Yunho menyentuh titik sensitif di dadanya. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. Seringai mesum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau menggoda sekali, Joongie-ah…" Yunho mengusap bibir cherry Jaejoong yang penuh dengan ibu jarinya. Sekejap kemudian Yunho menarik kaus yang dipakai Jaejoong hingga kaus itu terlepas. Jaejoong yang pasrah hanya membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun dengan tubuhnya. Demi apa dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat Yunho menyentuhnya.

Tangan nakal Yunho turun ke bawah. Dengan seduktif dia membelai seseuatu yang ada di selangkangan Jaejoong. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah. Yunho makin menyeringai. Dengan tergesa dia menurunkan zipper celana jeans yang dipakai Jaejoong. Dia sudah tak sabar. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong sudah dalam keadaan polos. Yunho menelan ludahnya. Badan Jaejoong yang putih mulus itu. Turun ke pahanya yang menggiurkan. Lalu turun Ke-

"Hyung!"

Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya. Suara panggilan Changmin membawanya ke alam sadar.

Changmin mendengus sebal,"Hyung kau tidak mendengarkanku, ne?"

Yunho masih diam. Dia melihat sekeliling. Dia sedang berada di klinik Changmin dan baru saja diperiksa oleh _monsterfood_ itu. kemudian matanya memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerja Changmin dan sedang memainkan peralatan kesehatan Changmin.

"Hyung!"

"Ah ne?" akhirnya Yunho menjawab panggilan Changmin. "Tadi kau bicara apa Changmin-ah?" sambung Yunho yang masih duduk di kasur periksanya.

"Aish… Kau melamunkan apa sih hyung? Dengar ne aku tidak akan mengulanginya…." Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung. Kau hanya terkena flu biasa. Setelah ini kau harus minum obat yang ku berikan sehabis makan dan banyak-banyak istirahat. Kusarankan agar kau tidak perlu bekerja esok hari. Kau mengerti hyung?"

Yunho kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus. Ck, dari tadi kau selalu melamun dan tidak mendengar perkataanku. Aigoo!" Changmin mengalungkan _stetoskop-_nya di lehernya. Dia menuju ke meja kerjanya dan menuliskan resep obat untuk Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho? Dia masih terduduk di kasur periksa menatap Jaejoong tanpa henti. Tanpa sadar, dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

_ 'Pabo Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?'_

Choi Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia mengabaikan laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Semua karyawnnya sedari tadi pulang dan dia masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Sedari tadi Siwon tak berhenti tersenyum mengingat tingkah polos Jaejoong. Ck, _falling in love_ huh?

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Siwon berubah. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Pabo! Kenapa aku tidak meminta nomor ponselnya eoh?" Siwon menepuk dahinya sendiri. Namun, tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jarinya. Ah, dia jadi ingat Junsu. Pasti Junsu memiliki nomor ponsel Jaejoong aniya?

"Yeobosseyo, Junsu-ah!" Siwon menempelkan ponsel canggihnya ke telinganya.

"…"

"Ah ne, Mianhae aku mengganggumu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, gwaenchana?"

"…"

"Begini Junsu ah… aku hanya ingin meminta nomor ponsel Jaejoong. Kau punya kan?"

"…"

"Ne? Jaejoong tidak punya ponsel?"

"…"

"Ah arraseo! Aniya… ada yang ingin sesuatu yang kusampaikan padanya… ummm gwaenchana besok saja!"

"…"

"Ne…. annyeong Junsu ah!"

Klik.

Siwon mendengus sebal. Aigoo. Kenapa sampai Jaejoong tidak punya ponsel eoh? Demi apa jaman sekarang adalah jaman canggih dimana semua orang memiliki ponsel. Ck. Siwon kembali menghela nafas. Kenapa perasaannya seperti ini huh? Kenapa dia merindukan Jaejoong? _Crazy in love with him rite_, Choi Siwon?

"Siapa Baby?" Suara bass Yoochun mengagetkan Junsu. Dia tersenyum lembut kemudian meletakkan ponselnya ke meja nakas.

"Bosku Chunnie, dia meminta nomor ponsel Joongie… aigoo… aku yakin dia pasti menyukai uri Joongie," Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia seperti seorang ibu bagi Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba Yoochun mencium kilat bibirnya.

"Eoh? Lalu kau memberikan nomor ponselnya Su?" tanya lagi Yoochun sambil mengecupi bahu telanjang Junsu. Dia menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos Junsu.

"Ungh? Aniya…. Kau lupa chunnie kalau uri joongie tidak punya ponsel huh?" Junsu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan Yoochun yang turun ke dadanya.

"Ah… aku lupa baby! Karena yang ada di piranku hanya kau," gombal Yoochun.

"Gombal! Ahh chunnie!"

Sepertinya Junsu harus melayani kekasihnya yang _pervert_ eoh?

Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya. Kemudian dia masuk dan disusul Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak bicara Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Terdengar suara pintu kamar Jaejoong tertutup agak keras. Masih marah eoh?

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar menginginkan kucing itu. hewan kecil berbulu yang kerjanya suka makan dan tidur itu. Ck, Yunho tidak suka. Hewan itu hanya akan membuatnya bersin tanpa henti.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho memasuki kamarnya.

Esok harinya, suasana restoran masih seperti biasa. Sangat sepi. Yang dilakukan para pekerja di sini hanya bersantai. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tertawa Shindong dan Hyukjae yang menonton acara komedi. Sementara di melihat Junsu yang berlari mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan.

Jaejoong menghela duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan. Dia masih memikirkan kucing abu-abu yang ada di toko itu. kucing itu seakan memanggilnya. Dia bahkan yakin kucing itu ditakdirkan menjadi peliharaannya. Tapi, eoh? Yunho tidak mau membelikan kucing itu untuknya.

"Dasar ahjusshi menyebalkan! Dasar pelit! Ungh" gumam Jaejoong. Dia mengutuk Yunho. Seakan-akan Yunho mendengarnya. Kemudian dia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aigoo… bibir merah cherry itu benar benar menggemaskan.

"Jaejoongie waeyo?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Heechul yang tersenyum padanya. Bagaikan anak kucing yang bertemu induknya, Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Heechul.

"Eh waeyo?" Heechul terlihat khawatir. Dia melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan duduk di hadapannya. Mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca membuatnya tambah khawatir.

"Chullie hyung! Joongie ingin punya kucing," jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Eh? Kucing?"

"Umm," Jaejoong mengangguk lucu." Tadi malam Joongie melihat seekor kucing lucu di salah satu toko hewan. Joongie ingin sekali kucng itu,"

"Lalu kenapa Joongie tidak membelinya?"

"Ahjusshi tidak mau membelikannya untuk Joongie!"

"Mwo? Kenapa Joongie tidak membelinya sendiri?"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, "Joongie tidak punya uang Chullie hyung!"

Heechul terkekeh. Dia mengusap kepala Jaejoong sayang. "Bukankah joongie sudah bekerja eoh di sini? Nanti kalau sudah dapat uang gajinya joongie bisa membeli kucing itu otte?"

"Jinjjayo Chullie hyung?" Jaejoong membulatkan mata besarnya. "Kapan Joongie akan mendapatkan gajinya hyung?"

"Tidak sabaran hmm? Joongie akan mendapatkannya bulan depan, bukankah joongie baru semalam diterima bekerja di sini?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigoo, kalau bulan depan itu terlalu lama. Bagaimana nanti kalau kucing itu dibeli orang lebih dulu eoh? Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun dia harus mendapatkan uang banyak secepatnya.

"Jaejoongie, hyung ke dapur dulu ne?" Heechul tersenyum lembut sebelum beranjak kedapur. Tanpa mereka sadari, Siwon yang baru datang tersenyum tipis mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

Junsu masuk ke dapur restoran dengan wajah masamnya. Dia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Heechul yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Otte? Kau berhasil mengantarkan makanannya?" Tanya Heechul.

Junsu menghela nafas panjang sambil mengangguk "Iya hyung. Aku berhasil mengantarkannya." Ucap Junsu sambil menyampirkan jaket rajutannya ke kursi.

"Mianhae Junsu-ah! Pelanggan kita yang satu itu cerewet sekali. Lain kali aku akan menyuruh Hyukjae atau Donghae yang mengantarkan makanan ne? kau istirahat saja sekarang!" Heechul menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk sambil duduk di kursi dapur. Kemudian dia teringat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak dilihatnya dimanapun sejak ia datang.

"Chullie hyung! Hyung melihat Joongie tidak?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Ne? Ah aku lupa. Jaejoong berpesan padaku dia pergi sebentar. Dia bilang dia akan kembali nanti sore. Dia ingin mencari kerja sambilan berhubung restoran sepi."

"Mwo?" pekik Junsu. Suara lumba-lumbanya terdengar." Apa hyung tau dia pergi kemana?"

Junsu yang melihat Heechul menggeleng menjadi panik. Aigoo, dia tidak tau Jaejoong kemana. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong hilang? Bagaimana kalau diculik? Walaupun badannya besar kan tapi pikirannya seperti anak 6 tahun. Apalagi dia tidak punya ponsel. Yunho pasti marah besar kalau sampai Jaejoong hilang. Tanpa Junsu sadari wajahnya memucat.

Yunho keluar dari gedung kantornya sambil tersenyum. Badannya yang sudah lumayan sehat dari flu. Hari ini dia memaksakan diri bekerja dan mengabaikan saran Changmin. Eoh? Jangan lupakan Jung Yunho memiliki sifat _Workaholic_. Baginya justru pekerjaan mengurangi rasa stressnya.

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Rasanya dia tidak sabar pulang dan melihat senyum polos Jaejoong. Entahlah, hanya dengan melihatnya membuat rasa lelah Yunho berkurang. Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum lebar mengingat Jaejoong.

"Arrgh!" suara erangan seorang yeoja menghentika langkah Yunho. Mata musangnya melebar melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang meringis kesakitan memegangi kakinya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Yunho pada yeoja itu yang dia kenal sebagai salah satu karyawannya, Go Ahra.

"Sajangnim! Kaki saya, ungh ahh!" yeoja itu kembali mengerang. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia menahan sakit di kakinya.

Yunho terlihat khawatir. Direktur muda ini melingkarkan tangan Ahra di bahunya. "Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang? Sepertinya kau sulit berjalan,"

Tanpa Yunho sadari Ahra menyeringai senang,"Geumapsemnida sajangnim! Maaf sudah merepotkan anda,"

"Gwaenchana! Kka! Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan mobilku, kau tinggal tunjukkan arah tempat tinggalmu arraseo?"

Ahra mengangguk sambil pura-pura menahan sakit. Kemudian Yunho memapah Ahra ke mobilnya dan mobil mewah itu melaju ke luar tempat parkir.

Seorang yeoja yang melihat itu menghentakkan _high_ _heels_-nya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut sebal. "Dasar Go! Kau memang licik. Aku akan merebut perhatian sajangnim darimu," gumam Jessica.

Junsu menggigit bibirnya. Aigoo, ini sudah hampir senja dan restoran China mereka sudah tutup. Tapi Jaejoong masih belum kembali. Aish! Junsu mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Jaejoong di depan restorannya yang tutup.

Junsu kembali mengecek jam tangannya. Kalau lima menit lagi Jaejoong belum kembali Junsu bersumpah akan menghubungi Yunho kali ini. Namun, baru selesai Junsu mengucapkan sumpahnya matanya menyipit melihat sosok Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

"Jaejoongie!" panggil Junsu. Jaejoong yang mendengar suara Junsu pun berlari. Dengan nafas yang terengah dia berdiri di depan Junsu.

"Junsu hyung! Hosh hosh…" Jaejoong membungkuk dan memegangi dadanya.

"Yah! Jaejoongie… dari mana saja eoh? Kau tau hyung sangat khawatir, bagaimana kalau kau hilang? Atau kau tersesat eoh? Kau-" Junsu terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum di balik wajah pucatnya. Terlihat sekali

"Mianhae Junsu hyung, joongie sedang kerja sambilan. Jangan khawatir ne? Joongie sudah hafal jalan di sekitar sini. Kajja kita pulang!" ucap Jaejoong mendahului Junsu. Junsu hanya terdiam sambil menyusul Jaejoong dengan langkah pelan. Rasa khawatirnya semakin bertambah.

Yunho masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Saat menaiki lift, dia memijit pelipisnya. Eoh? Dia mengerutkan dahinya saat sadar kalau dia terlalu lama di apartemen Ahra. Ne, Ahra seperti menahan Yunho untuk berlama-lama agar tidak segera pulang. Yeoja itu membuat Yunho lupa waktu, dia selalu mengajak Yunho mengobrol hal yang tidak jelas. Aish, Yunho menggerutu. Badannya sudah terlampau lelah.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan langkah tergesa Yunho keluar dan menuju apartemennya sendiri. kepalanya sudah agak pusing.

Namun mata Yunho melebar mendapati sosok yang berjongkok di depan apartemennya sambil tertidur. Tanpa banyak tanya pun Yunho sudah tau kalau itu Jaejoong. Sambil berlari pelan dia berjongkok di samping Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah!" ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Yunho mengecek arlojinya dan astaga! Sudah dua jam eoh Jaejoong menunggunya?

Rasa bersalah merayap di hati Jung Yunho. Demi apa dia lupa kalau kunci apartemen ada padanya. Dan dia sudah membiarkan sosok cantik itu menunggu di depan apartemennya?

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : annyeong readers! Apakah ada yang menunggu ff saya? *plakk. Saya tau kelamaan banget ya updtenya? Mianhae,,, saya kena writers block saat itu terus gara-gara ff ini pernah dihapus juga, hehehe… sekarang saya sudah kembali^^ maaf ne g bisa balas review satu-satu, janji deh chap depan bakal balas reviewnya! Ah mian kalau chap ini agak pendek, kalau g ada halangan saya akan update minggu depan^^

Ripiu pleaseeee^^


End file.
